Wolf's Bane
by writerjunkie
Summary: Human's have other things to worry about. When a secret war between werewolves and humans is about to end and the victory for the hidden society is near. It's up to Tori to find a way to save the human race and there might be only one person who can help get the job done and put the war at the end in the human's favor.
1. Chapter 1

Cat exit the Tavern through the back. She stumbled into the alley barely able to keep her footing with the drunk burly man a foot tall of her, leaning against her, tripping as he moved. His clothes smelled of ale and his breath was much more potent of its awful stench that made her dizzy every time she caught the smell of it.

"H-Hey!" The six foot drunk stuttered, burping just as he tried to open his mouth again. Cat cringed. "How a-about you come home with me?"

Cat put a hand up against the wall to catch herself from his added weight. She ducked her head as he tried to steal a kiss in his current position. A sloppy kiss landed on her cheek that made Cat cringe.

"Come on," The drunk whined. "Don't be such a tease!"

Cat flinched when his hand grabbed around her forearm and pulled her back as she started to move away. She looked up into towering enraged eyes. Lost in his anger, he raised his free hand, closed into a fist.

Before the hit could land, the alcoholic was yanked back and thrown three feet down the alley way. A groan stirred from the stumbling drunk as he tried to get back to his feet. He watched a taller black-haired woman march her way over to him in a angry stride.

"Who are you?!" He groaned.

A foot pressed onto his back, the heel of his attacker's shoe stabbed into him. His right arm was lifted up and pulled behind him at a painful angle that left him paralyzed.

"Where is he?" The attacker questioned.

"Who?" The drunk whined. A sharp pain ripped through his shoulder again as his arm was stretched back tighter. "I-I don't know who you're talking about!"

"That's how you want to play it?" A smile painted onto her face just as her right foot lifted off the ground and slammed down on to the guy's elbow.

A sharp scream echoed through the alley. Cat heard the sound of his bone snapping as it bend in the opposite direction of where it should be. His arm dropped to the floor in a noisy _plop_. With a groan, he rolled on to his side, clutching his broken arm.

"I can finish off the other one for you if you want." The taller woman offered. He shook his head. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" He started to laugh.

"You can't stop him." He chuckled. "What he wants he gets and you're the top of his list."

The man's glazed over eyes smoldered a orange glow and his face stretched in pain as it shifted to a grin that bared elongated curved sharp teeth in his smile. A snarl slipped passed his lips and he used his good arm to push himself up to his feet. A strip of brown fur sprouted out of the sides of his face. In his snarl, he revealed a row of inhuman shaped teeth.

The beast's left hand swung forward, with his hands spread out, just as he brought it down to meet against pale soft skin. The woman barely flinched to the attack and let out a roar of her own that came with similar orange glowing eyes and curved canines.

Her hands wrapped around the man's neck and slammed him into a nearby wall. The orange glow in his eyes simmered down until brown eyes came back into view. He grinned, seeing three thick lines of red smear her porcelain skin. The victory was disrupted with another slam of his head against brick wall that made him see a splash of stars.

"I will find him wither you choose to help me or not. It doesn't matter. I know he is here. I can sense him. That means there are plenty of other followers willing to squeal." She withdrew a knife from her coat.

The five inch steel was pushed into his gut. He screamed, feeling an agonizing burn rip through his insides. The knife was yanked out, brought to his face, covered in a thick coat of blood. The woman grinned.

"S-Silver?" He stuttered.

The knife was thrust back inside his abdomen five more times before it sliced through his neck. Using the end of his shirt, the blade was wiped clean before it was tucked back into her coat. The man hit the floor, wheezing and choking on his blood. She made her way back to Cat.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Cat nodded. "Your face is bleeding." Cat reached up and brushed a thumb under one of her gashes. "The plan didn't work. I'm sorry Jade."

Jade took a hold of Cat's wrist and brought it down to her side. "Don't worry about it. We can try again."

"Do you need to heal?" Cat questioned.

Jade looked back to the man slumped on the gravel covered in a pool of his own blood. It would be easier to heal now with him being incapacitated, well on his way to his death, and the two of them concealed in the dark of this alley, stuck between two eight floor buildings. The pain from Jade's cheek didn't hurt as much as she expected, but she knew it was worse than she thought.

Jade can feel the warmth of her blood slide down her face and drip off from her chin. Her window of opportunity closed just as she noticed someone making their way passed the other end of the alley way. Jade didn't miss the shine of his metal badge pinned onto his navy blue uniform. Casually, he looked into the alley way, his eye drawn to the body laid out in the open that Jade didn't bother to conceal.

"Is everything alright?" The officer called.

Jade placed both hands on to Cat's shoulder. "We have to go. Do you remember our escape route?" Cat nodded. "I'll meet you back home."

Jade grabbed on to Cat's arm and pulled her with her as she ran out of the alley. Their hands broke apart when they stepped on to the sidewalk and went opposite directions of each other. The cop rushed through the alley.

* * *

Tori walked through the old elevator lift with a tray of three cups of coffee in hand. The further down the concrete halls of the abandon loft apartment she went, the clearer the sounds of screaming was heard. Tori smiled at one of the guards outside the room where the sounds of screaming was originated. The guard opened the door and the strong smell of blood wafted into Tori's noise. The screaming had intensified.

Pushing through the center of the empty apartment, Tori placed the tray of coffee on the table and walked around the table before leaning back against it. Placed in the center of the room, Tori watched another blood-covered fist pound onto the hostage's mangled face. She made eye-contact with beady black and bruised eyes, causing the man in front of the hostage to turn around.

"That's enough." Tori instructed.

The shirtless muscular lackey nodded and walked off, picking up a towel from a discarded chair in the corner and wiped his hands clean. A door on the far right of this room opened. Tori walked over to the man tied to his seat left in a bloody mess. The beaten hostage glared up at Tori with disgust.

She examined him, noticing that the cuts that decorated his body from days and weeks before hadn't healed. The cuts were purposely kept shallow to keep him alive, but Tori was sure he wished he had bled to death three weeks ago. Tori pointed to a set of cuts on his thigh.

"Those might get infected." She noticed. "He hasn't talked yet Andre?"

Tori glanced to her right, watching Andre make his way to the center with Robbie behind him. Andre shook his head. "He's a tough one to crack."

"Coffee's on the table." Tori announced, before turning back to the hostage.

Empty, seething eyes, blinked back at her, a smoldering hungry laced behind the black orbs as he stared. It's also been a long three weeks since he's fed. Tori can see the change in his appearance, thinner physic, loss of muscle mass, deteriorated strength, the decline in human speech, an increase of primal communication. The symptoms were there. Tori guessed he had a few days to live, a week the most, if he was lucky.

"I tell nothing." He sputtered, spraying droplets of blood as he spoke through busted lips.

Tori ran a hand through her hair. This turned into another dead end. The last attack was three months ago. The attacks on human stopped entirely after. The trail had gone cold. The three week torture had only shown that the organization was more skilled, larger in numbers, and highly trained. The improvement was a massive jump in just two years. A growl roused Tori from her thoughts.

"I think it's best-" Tori spun to her left, clamping a hand around Robbie's neck.

He let out a choked shriek. Tori sighed, releasing his neck. "Robbie! I told you not to sneak up on me."

"I'm sorry." He gasped, rubbing his aching neck and gulped. Robbie held up a shaking hand, presenting a black long box.

Tori carefully took it from his hand and removed the lid. She stared at the gray liquid filled needle, resting inside the box then back at Robbie. Tori looked to Andre, who was casually sipping his steaming coffee.

"We've done all we could." Robbie explained. "He's dying as we speak and it isn't much longer before his brain fries and all he does is growl."

Tori took the needle in her hands, examining it closer, wearily eying Robbie. "Will it work?"

It wasn't the first time Tori has come across Robbie's inventions and had been a subject of choice for his countless experiments. Andre wanted nothing to do with anything related to Robbie other than to run over plans of attacks. He preferred to deal with testing new guns. Tori still had a kind streak in her to want to help Robbie.

Robbie nodded. "It's pure liquid silver. I made it myself. Death will be instantaneous."

The injection was a lot easier than a gun that was noisy and left behind gunpowder residue. It also drew witnesses and unwanted officials. The needle was worth a try.

Tori didn't always do acts of mercy. That depended on the captive, but she was aware overall, of being caught in a bitter century year old war meant there were never merciful kills. A quick easy death was a distant dream for many.

Tori handed Robbie back the black box and made her way over to her captive. The same dark and hollow eyes stared at her. She glared at him before jabbing the needle into his jugular and watched the silver fluid pass through the needle and into his flesh.

Within seconds, Tori watched the man's skin begin to melt and droop to the floor in thick puddles of molten hot flesh and muscle. Just before his entire body could liquify, he exploded into a rain of scattered blood, organs, and brain matter. Tori jumped back, feeling warm remains cover her entire body and Robbie let out a yelp of digust, seeing that half his body was coated in the similar remains.

Andre nearly dropped his cup and grimaced. "Awe man that's just nasty!"

He noticed the door leading to the hall way open and two teenage trainees came in. Tori let out strings of complains as she busily wiped her eyes of wet blood and glared at Robbie. "Are you kidding me?!" She glanced down at her body. "Something tells me that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I-sorry!" Robbie yelled. "I-I didn't know -"

"Just get me a towel." Tori sneered. "Right now!"

Robbie ran into the room he came from. By the time Robbie returned the two trainees were gone and Andre was on his way to deliver new found news. Tori yanked the towel away from Robbie and cleaned her face first before taking care of her arms and hands. She looked back at Andre.

"What's up?"

"I just got some news from one of our sources. He said there is someone who can give us a lead on what we're up against." Andre said.

"What's the catch?" Tori asked.

"This lead is in jail." Andre answered.

Tori threw her towel at Robbie, smacking the blood-covered towel on his face. "That won't be easy with those cops around."

Andre shrugged. "I'm sure we can handle it." He looked Tori over with a cringe. "Uh, don't you want to clean up first?"

"I have spare clothes in the van." Tori headed toward the door. "Let's go."

Robbie pulled the towel off his head and tossed to it to the floor just before he wildly smacked the bits of skin that stuck to his face and tangled into his hair. Somewhat relieved that he was clean, he noticed Andre and Tori in the hallway on the way to the lift. He scurried out of the room, trying to catch up.

"Hey don't I get to clean up too?" He whined.

"No!" Tori responded.

Andre turned back to his teammate with a sympathetic smile in place. "You can stay in the van for this one."

* * *

"I got this one Hank." A younger officer assured to his coworker.

Jade looked through the bars of her cell as the officer said good night to three of his officers at the door way of the holding cell. She looked back down at her folded hands as he walked back in, stationing himself at his desk. A finger scratched at one of her gashes, releasing flakes of dried blood that crusted around the wound.

At least those three slashes were healing, the bleeding had already stopped, but the ache to her new adorned fat lip and black eye still hurt. A tongue darted out to lick at the fresh dot of blood from her split lip. Jade felt herself smile.

She could at least say she was a lot better than the officer at the desk that she squared up with. He had two knots on his forehead, a black eye, and his face was completely covered in cuts. It served him right for tackling her and expecting her not to be strong enough to fight back.

Jade carefully watched him, one hand clutching an ice pack over his black eye as he read through one of his files with his good eye. Scanning his uniform, Jade spotted his name tag pinned to the left side of his chest.

_Stanley._

A boring name to match such a boring average cop. Jade brought her attention back to her cell. It looked sturdy enough to keep her inside, but she doubted it would last long. Stanley dropped his pen and ditched his ice pack before he walked over to Jade's cell. He stopped three steps away from the cell door. Jade glared at him.

"Are you the only one brave enough to try and get my finger prints?" Jade sneered.

Stanley smiled. "No finger prints for tonight. We do have a med kit in the office though." He pointed to Jade's face. "That's a nasty gash."

"I don't like being touched." Jade rebutted.

Stanley put a hand to his utility belt in a scowl. Jade looked back at him with the same emotionless face. She knew how their laws worked and she had no problem staying quiet. Jade didn't intend on the nightly visit to be longer than an hour. Stanley shrugged.

"It's your call." He went back to his desk, picking up his discarded cup of coffee and came back to the cell. "Do you know why you're here?"

Jade turned away, staring at the chipped bits of black paint on her nails. Stanley took a long sip of his coffee. The last thing she wanted was a lecture, especially from a young child like him. She rather go through Chinese water torture.

"You're in a lot of trouble." Stanley stated. "You killed a man."

Jade scoffed. "You can't prove that."

"Not yet, but we're doing a full investigation as we speak." Stanley announced. He sighed and shrugged. "You better get comfortable. Legally, we can keep you in this cell for twenty-four hours."

Jade turned back to him and glared. "I can guarantee you I will be gone before then."

Stanley grinned and took a step forward. "Oh yeah?"

Jade stood from her seat, slowly making her way to the cell door. "Yeah." She grinned. "In an hour or less you'll see me out of this cell and I'll complete that new raccoon look I've been working with your face."

Stanley glared into icy blue eyes. "Is that a threat?"

Jade examined the cell room for the nearest exit. The safest would be the window, granted she was three floors up and she had no idea what awaited her on the bottom, but it was a better option than going out the door. That would be an act of suicide.

"More like a promise." Jade whispered.

She felt her hands tense up and her hands spread apart as her skin and the tendons beneath began to stretch and tighten. Her nails grew in length. Jade charged forward, wrapping her hands around the poles of her cell and quickly retreated.

She glanced at her red, smoking hands, then at the poles of her cell. Stanley smiled at her and took one last chug of his coffee before putting it down on his desk. He sauntered back to the cell with a chuckle and pointed at Jade's reinforced cage.

"Silver bars." He smiled. "It was my suggestion." Stanley faced the door of the cell, keeping the same three steps distance between him and Jade. "You like? You get the special treatment." Jade noticed Stanley's eyes flicker orange for a second before going back to brown. "We know all about you Jade, but as much as I want to put a silver bullet in your head he gave me specific orders to hold you here until his arrival." Stanley chuckled. "How about it Jade? You up for a way overdue family reunion?"

Jade carefully walked back to the cell bars. "I changed my mind." She mumbled.

Stanley raised a brow in question. "Is that so?" He scoffed. "You decided to join him and get on your knees to beg for forgiveness? I think he's way passed that stage."

"No," Jade corrected. "When I get out of here I'll rip your fucking throat out."

Stanley laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Jade let out a roar that brought Stanley into another fit of laughter.

* * *

"This is it." Andre announced, pulling the car into a parking spot. "Let's just hope these fakes will get us inside, visiting hours are over."

Tori released her seat belt and stepped out of the car. "It's never failed us before."

From the back of the van, Robbie wobbled his way toward the front, wedging himself between both seats.

"Hey, when you get to the front desk can you ask for tissues!?" Robbie requested, through the palm of his hand that clamped down on his bleeding nose.

Tori continued to the police station entrance, completely ignoring Robbie. Andre crouched through the diver seat window and gave Robbie a knowing glance.

"You shouldn't have looked to the back of the van while she was changing." Andre scolded.

"I didn't mean to!" Robbie defended. "I just...forgot."

"Right. You mean you were just curious." Andre laughed, watching Robbie blush. "It's cool just try not to be so obvious next time. Anyway, I don't think your nose is broken. I'll bring you back a tissue when we're done."

He jogged to the entrance and was gone, leaving Robbie to scramble his way to the front seat while pinching his bleeding nose, in a desperate search for a tissue in the glove compartment.

* * *

Tori and Andre were allowed access to the third floor once they presented a set of fake private investigator Ids. The lady at the desk couldn't see the difference. When they stuffed their Ids away, Tori and Andre head to the elevator. Tori watched the elevator display the floors they passed on its electronic screen before it slowed down.

Stepping out of the elevator, Tori took note to the row of cops working at their desk sorting papers or reading reports. The two of them cut through and reached the back that lead to the station's cell room.

A single officer was standing adjacent from one of the six cells, talking to one of the cellmates. Before Tori could pick up the sound of the cop's conversation and see the prisoner clearly enough the window behind him shattered.

The cop took a hold of his gun. He hit the ground before he could face his attacker. His gun was yanked from his hand and his nightstick was picked up from his utility belt then whacked against the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

Tori witness a small red-haired girl rush to the cell only to stop a inch short and stare at the bars. She went back to the motionless cop and searched through his pockets before pulling out a key. The cell was unlocked then kicked open. The small red-haired girl looked over the prisoner and smiled before putting her into a hug.

The cop on the ground began to stir. Without a hitch he got to his feet and attacked. The woman dressed in black clothing charged forward, sinking a clawed hand into his neck. The roar that came from her mouth made Tori's legs quiver. Frozen, she witness the cop scream just as the hand buried in his neck pulled out the tender flesh of his throat, spraying the floor in red.

He hit the ground with a heavy thump. Tori felt the heaviness in her legs disappear and her once paralyzed hands moved again, along with her ability to speak.

"Hey!"

Tori looked over the features of both women just as they ran to the broken window and jumped out. Andre and Tori reached the ledge of the window to see the two cons two feet away and were already on their way down the street. Tori noticed a fire escape railing above her head and pulled the ladder down. She landed on the ground when the ladder was close enough and pulled out her gun from her jacket pocket and fired.

The taller woman dressed in black shielded the smaller woman, facing her back to Tori. She flinched as two bullets sunk into her skin before she turned around and glared at Tori with glimmering orange eyes. She took a hold of the red-head and dashed.

"Tori!" Andre called, peeking his head out the window to search for his partner. "Are you okay?"

Tori looked up. "I'm fine." She nodded. "I think I got her."

Andre took a hold of the fire escape ladder and climbed his way down, meeting up with Tori again.

"Come on we can still catch them then!" Andre urged. "If you shot her that means there's a trail!"

Tori sighed. What other option did she have? Besides facing a dozen questioning cops and being interrogated the rest of the night? Tori looked back at Andre. He nodded. Tori ran in the direction of the two criminals.

* * *

"Jade!" Cat whimpered. The smell of blood was unmistakeable. Jade continued to sprint, holding on to Cat's arm as she ran to keep her insight. "Jade!"

"Let's go Cat they can't be that far behind." Jade demanded.

Cat ripped her arm free from Jade's hand and stopped. Jade faced her with a look of aggravation in place. Cat noticed Jade's burned hands and to the dripping trail of blood from her back, where Cat was sure the smell was coming from. A thin sheen of tears coated her eyes.

"You're hurt!" Cat whimpered. "Let me see."

Jade sighed. "Cat, now is a really bad time." Cat sniffled. "Fine, let's find somewhere to hide first."

Jade searched around her for a decent hiding spot. They were at the edge of town. It didn't offer a lot of places to hide with most of the streets full of locked up business companies. Jade settled on to a old factory building just a block down. She took a hold of Cat's wrist again and ran.

* * *

"Robbie is on his way with the van." Andre informed, stuffing his walkie-talkie back into his back pocket.

"We will get to them before he can get here." Tori assured, sweeping her flashlight along the sidewalk to find the trail of blood.

"Do you have any idea who that girl was?" Andre asked.

Tori glanced at him briefly, keeping her eyes on the trail. "Which one?"

Andre shrugged. "I guess both of them."

"I can't say that I do. I haven't seen either of them before. But, one thing's for sure." Tori sighed. "They weren't human."

"Why would our source lead us to another werewolf?" Andre pondered. "It'll only be another repeat of two week's long torture."

Tori shrugged. "It beats me."

The trail of blood stopped in front of a brick wall. Tori pointed her light along the wall to see smears of red in the shape of messy finger prints. She looked up to the old factory.

"This is it." She whispered.

Andre pressed his back against the wall with his gun pointed up. He looked up to the old fishing factory, seeing the rusty sign with faded letters on it. He wasn't going to question their results, but he wasn't sure if can do well with the smell of old fish when he got inside.

Carefully sliding her way to the other side of the factory door, Tori took out a gun of her own.

She nodded at Andre, who stepped forward and kicked the front door in. "Let's not kill them until we find out."

* * *

Jade managed to pull out the bullet that was located in the curve of her hip, but had to get Cat to remove the second one lodged in her shoulder blade. She didn't need Cat to tell her, but a few inches to the left and it would have went into her spine. It wouldn't mean instant death, but it was likely, with the possibility of paralysis close behind if she survived, at least Jade wouldn't feel the pain when the bullet was removed. Jade clenched her teeth as Cat's claw pushed into the wound and pried the bullet out.

The bullet was instantly dropped to the ground with a soft _clink_ and Cat sucked on the tip of her finger. The bullets were silver. Jade could still feel the effects of the metal inside her even with them finally removed. Cat ran a finger over the wounds, smearing the blood along Jade's back in the process. Jade sighed.

"That was close." She whispered. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Cat still fixated on her wounds. "He had someone working at that station. I should have known, but it wasn't like I intended on getting arrested." Cat frowned, her lips pressed into a thin line. Jade glanced back at her. "Cat?"

"I didn't bring any supplies with me." Cat pouted, still staring at the oozing bullet holes. "I didn't expect -"

"It's fine. They'll heal, slowly, but it will heal." Jade promised. "I'm just glad we're out of there."

Jade felt the warmth of Cat's tongue run over her wound several times before attending to the hole in her shoulder blade. For the most part, Jade never questioned Cat's unorthodox ways. She was never raised normally to begin with and while Cat would piss Jade off from time to time, being on the run with her for nearly a decade had made Jade grown accustom or immune to Cat's oddities.

She was the only real family Jade had left and it beat being alone. Cat had grown attached to the comfort of a pack and was much more embracing of her instinctual side. The opposite nature of their personalities is what made things between them interesting and sometimes work in harmony. Cat licked at the gun wound one last time before pulling Jade's shirt back down.

"Did that do any good?" Jade scoffed.

"I think so." Cat nodded. "It's bleeding less." She ran a red tongue along her lips. "You taste different." Cat tapped a finger to her chin. "Like, something salty and a little sugary."

Jade laughed. "You're weird Cat." Jade picked up her jacket and slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Are you ready to go? I can heal better when we get home."

Cat jumped off the old convey belt. "Uh-huh."

Jade took a hold of Cat's hand and lead her to the ladder, leading to the roof. A bang sounded through out the empty factory followed by the shuffling of feet. Jade had Cat climb up first before she got on, climbing after her.

Cat pushed the door open and stepped on to the roof. Jade came through the square opening after and examined the ground behind her. The blood trail was gone.

"Come on." Jade rushed.

* * *

"They're gone." Andre groaned. "The blood stops there." He pointed to the convey belt.

Tori looked over the convey belt factory and climbed her way down the balcony before joining Andre in the center of the room. She scanned her flashlight along the floor.

"I don't think it's dead end." Tori corrected, noticing a small puddle of blood on the convey belt. She dipped her finger into the sticky substance. "Andre, tell Robbie to come up and bring some of his sample tubes."

Andre looked over the puddle of blood. Tori raised a brow at him.

"Do you think we can identify her?" She asked.

"It's possible. She lives a human life like the rest of them." Andre agreed.

"We'll have to take that chance."

* * *

Jade and Cat stepped through the door of their small beat down cabin. A one floor building that kept their bedroom and the living room separate by a single wall that lacked a door. The living room was also where they ate, but lacked any television, and a fireplace was in the corner where they cooked and kept the cabin warm.

Feeling the chill of their unheated home, Cat made her way over to the fireplace and threw in several fresh logs. Jade took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door. She drew back the curtain to the nearest window and stared at the sparkling city lights.

It would have been too predictable to live in the city. And it wouldn't be any safer, now that Jade knew his followers were everywhere, spreading rapidly like wild fire.

The outskirts of the bustling town was much more comforting and private. It made it harder to be found and the perfect place to escape. Jade had made sure Cat and her had knew the forest well enough should they need to flee if they were under attack. The forest also made it easier to hunt.

Pulling off her shirt, Jade reached a hand to her back and ran it over the closest bullet hole. She felt Cat's hands pull her into a hug. She turned around, staring down at Cat with a small smile in place.

"I uh..." Jade frowned. "Hm," She took a deep breath. "Back at the police station -"

Cat smiled and reached up, placing a quick kiss on Jade's chin. "You're welcome." She hugged her one last time before pulling off her own top.

Cat placed her shirt on the kitchen table. Jade looked back at the city lights while Cat continued to remove her clothing. She leaned her face against Jade's bare back.

"Let's go hunting!" Cat cheered. "We only have a few hours of night left."

Jade freed the button to her pants and smiled as she heard Cat yell out in glee. Cat wasn't always the insane one.

**Notes:** I've been stuck on my other fic, but instead of writing out ideas to make a new chapter I made a new fic. I'm not sure if I should keep it or trash it, but the idea I had for it was interesting enough to write a few chapters before posting it. I even got some notes done and where to take it. Well, I hope you like it. I'm still not sure if I should continue it, but I'll see where my inspiration goes~


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Tori asked, hovering over Robbie as he looked through his microscope.

"Will you stop crowding me?!" Robbie whined. "I can't work with you breathing down my neck!"

Tori groaned and walked back to his desk. She couldn't stay in this room any longer. She had become too edgy since the chase and the disappointment of not finding those two werewolves didn't make Tori's mindset any better. She wasn't used to sitting by and waiting.

The action kept her focused and calm, but the trail that went hot and just as quickly went cold didn't didn't settle well with her. Tori started to doubt her source and not just the one that gave her the tip last night, but all of them. It had been so long since she's heard anything worth chasing and now the only thing she had was gone. Not that she wanted to, but considering the lack of activity, Tori had put all her eyes in one basket with the few blood samples Robbie was examining.

"You said you would have this done hours ago!" Tori reminded.

Robbie looked away from his microscope. "I know that, but I didn't expect these blood cells to be this complex!"

"What?" Tori asked, walking back over to Robbie's table.

"This blood, it isn't like the usual werewolves I've seen." Robbie explained. "You see, even though we say they aren't human they still hold similar genes of a human which is why when werewolves shift they stand on two legs instead of four like wolves. But this sample you gave me, it isn't the same as a human." Robbie let out a heavy sigh and ruffled the back of his curly hair. "The cells even move and reproduce abnormally!"

"So what is it then?" Tori asked.

"I'm not sure. My guess is a new line of werewolf hybrid?" Robbie said. "I need to run more test, but there is so few I can do with the little samples I've collected and at the rate of how fast these cells are deteriorating I won't be able to do muc."

"See if you can get a match in our database with that blood first. I would like a name with a face." Tori instructed, before exiting the room.

* * *

Jade washed away the remains of blood around her mouth and rubbed her hands together in the river. She looked back to two the eaten deer, the bones picked clean, even the guts were gone. Jade shivered as ice cold water brushed against her back.

Looking into the reflective surface of the river, Jade watched Cat carefully wash away the dry blood, while she neglected to wash the blood from her own face.

Focusing back to her own reflection, Jade realized the three gashes in her cheek were completely gone. The pale white skin once again smooth and soft. Even her black eye and busted lip were healed. When Cat was done Jade reached over to clean up Cat's face and rolled her eyes to see a smear of blood behind Cat's ear and near the curve of her jaw.

"What?" Jade asked, seeing that Cat's goofy grin widen.

"This feels likes we're back at home." Cat giggled.

Jade flushed away the last of the blood and stood to her feet. Cat followed her, where they reached inside a hollowed out tree that held their spare clothes. Jade made a mental note to restock the tree when she had time. They began to dress in silence. Cat was the first to be done.

"I miss it, you know?" Cat added.

Jade finished the last button of her flannel. "I know."

"Do you miss it?" Cat curiously questioned, brushing her hair down with her hand.

"No." Jade admitted. "We should start gathering wood for tonight."

Jade tread through a cluster of trees before disappearing.

* * *

Tori grabbed on to the swaying punching bag. She wiped a line of sweat from her brow. The second thing that kept her sane besides eating was sparing and training. The entire day was too quiet and that meant she had no leads to follow. The lack of action was unsettling.

The only form of action Tori had was her talk with Robbie, but that was early morning. Ten hours had passed since then and she still hadn't heard from him. With the punching bag now still, Tori took two steps back and spread her legs apart with her hands up.

A right jab connected with the plastic surface of the bag with a loud _slap_. The hit was followed up by a left hook then a spin kick that rattled it into a violent swing.

Tori straightened, watching the bag sway and let out a heavy sigh. She brushed a hand under her nose to wipe away another layer of sweat. Even training was starting to lose it's appeal.

Quickly, she turned to her left with her fist pushing forward. A hand grabbed her wrist which she countered with a spin kick in the shape of a semi-circle. Tori felt her foot connect with the back of her assailant's knee and send him to the ground on his back.

He laughed. "Good one."

"Beck!" Tori called. "I don't -"

"I know." He groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You don't do well with surprises. Your pretty good with countering from the left."

Tori offered her hand. Beck allowed himself to get pulled to his feet. He followed Tori to the side of the sparing mat where she opened her gym bag and pulled out a water bottle and a towel. She took two sips from the bottle before putting it back inside her bag and wiped the sweat pooling around her neck and on the bridge of her eyebrows.

"When did you get back?" Tori asked, wiping the remaining sweat from her face.

"Two hours ago. I heard you were busy I didn't want to bother you." Beck answered.

"Did you find anything?"

"No luck." Beck frowned, running a hand through his hair. "The trail went cold within two weeks."

Tori removed her gloves and tossed them into her bag. "It's been the same here. I think they've gone into hiding."

Tori's towel was put away and the gym bag was zipped closed. She picked it up into her right hand and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hey Tori," Beck called. "Uh, maybe we should-"

Tori turned around. "I'm not going to give up Beck."

"I know that. I'm just saying that we should put our focus on what's here rather than having Andre or me chase after a hunch that has been leaving us empty handed for months." Beck clarified.

"She's my sister!" Tori reasoned. "I promised I'd find her and it's exactly what I'm going to do." Tori brushed a hand under her eye. "She's the only family I have left. After my parents..."

Beck pulled her into a hug. "Hey," He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay. I know how you feel. We all lost someone. That's why we're here, trying to put an end to those things that ruined our lives." Beck rubbed a comforting hand against Tori's back. "Let's go out to eat and get some fresh air."

Tori brushed another set of tears and sniffled. "I'd like that."

Beck smiled. "My treat."

* * *

Jade brought in the last of the split wood that she had cut herself in the back of the cabin over a tree stump. She calculated how long the fire would last through the night before she had to go and gather again, but it was an estimation she couldn't rely on. What she had was good for a day at least.

Inside, Cat had threw in another log to keep the fire running, before looking through the cabinets. Jade noticed that the table and floor was cleaner than usual. It was rare that they cleaned, seeing as they spent most of their time outside and never stayed in one location for long, but Cat had taken a liking to this old cabin for some reason.

To Jade's comfort, being in this cabin for more than a week had become uneasy. Jade made her way to the chest located a foot away from the fireplace and opened the lid. She threw the remaining logs of wood inside, not bothering to organize them this time and closed the lid. That made two full chest it would be enough, for now.

"Jade." Cat spoke. "We don't have anymore food."

Jade looked through to open and bare cabinets. She sighed. To keep their kills from drawing attention, Jade had dwindled between living off the land she ventured through and visiting the city every few weeks to stock up on the food they needed.

The alternating meals had kept them both in line. Very few deaths were put in their hands since the change, but Jade hated having to walk among people and interact with them. Cat was a lot more bearable than the idiots in a city that didn't know how to mind their own business and keep to themselves when Jade wanted little to do with them to start a conversation.

"I'll go into the city and get some." Jade promised.

"I'll come with you." Cat replied.

"Cat it's fine. I'll be in and out before you know it." Jade assured. "Please, stay here."

Cat nodded.

* * *

"I thought you said we were going out to eat?" Tori asked.

Beck smiled seeing the start of a pout on her face. He stuck his hands into his pockets. "I also said we're going to get some fresh air. We'll eat after I promise."

Tori looked to tree after tree that she's passed by. The open space and natural setting had put some type of calming affect on her at least. Maybe she did need the fresh air after all. "It's been a while since I came to a park."

"It's been a while since you've spent some time to enjoy anything." Beck commented.

Tori raised a brow. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say getting some fresh air isn't the only reason you brought me here."

"You would be right." Beck held out his hand. Tori slipped her hand into his without question.

Beck lead them through the park, passing through crowds of people jogging, walking, and others that decided to have a picnic for today's warm and sunny weather. They stepped into a clearing down the first hill, Tori nearly fell down, and was presented with a large circular pond full of ducks. Beck made a left, and the pond was gone from sight.

The two of them pushed through a small trail surrounded by trees that made it difficult to see to the other side. The only clear focus was the thin dirt path. It was a lot less crowded on this trail and much more quiet. Beck released Tori's hand when they were half way through the trail.

"So," Beck started. "What's on your mind?"

"You mean besides last night's lead disappearing on me?" Tori replied. "Everything's good."

"Tori, I'm not blind." Beck reminded.

"I'm aware." Tori said, distancing herself from Beck.

"Fine, if you're not ready to talk do you want to update me on the last few weeks I was gone doing one of your favors?"

Tori looked around the trail before speaking. It looked safe enough to share what she knew. "Andre and I were on a way to meet up with someone our source was convinced would help us with the lack of wolf attacks."

Beck's face shifted to that of confusion. "You know, usually lack of wolf mauling is a good thing, right?"

Tori stopped walking. "Not like this. Something isn't right I just know it." Tori let out a heavy sigh. "I think they're up to something and the reason the wolves have gone into hiding is because they're preparing for something big. The last wolf we took into custody wouldn't give us anything so we had to kill him." Tori ran a hand through her hair. "It's very frustrating. What if what's coming we can't handle it? And Trina," Tori let out another heavy sigh. "Maybe she isn't-"

"Hey relax." Beck whispered, placing his hands on to Tori's shoulders. "Whatever is coming we can deal with it. You aren't alone. We're in this together with everyone else. And I'm sure as hopeless Trina may seem I'm sure she's out there taking care of herself just fine."

Beck smiled, watching Tori nodding in agreement. He reached forward closing the gap between him and Tori. Realizing what was happening, Tori yelped and held her hand up, smacking Beck in the face in the process. He groaned, releasing Tori and put a hand to his nose.

"Sorry!" Tori shouted. "I just...are you okay?"

Blinking back several tears, Beck rubbed his nose and brought his hand out to examine his fingers. "I'm fine. It's not bleeding, my nose isn't bleeding."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Tori apologized again.

"It's cool." Beck put his hand down when the pain subsided. "I should be sorry. I didn't mean to corner you."

"It's not you, okay?" Tori explained. "I'm just not in the right place to be in a relationship. The only thing I'm committed to is finding my sister and dealing with what's going to happen to us once wolves start attacking again . I can't get that off my mind. Please, don't think it's you?"

"I understand." Beck nodded. "Let's go get something to eat. There's an exit at the end of this trail."

"I'd like that." Tori agreed.

* * *

Jade weaved her way through the crowd with her groceries in hand. She decided to do a light shopping since she didn't have an extra pair of hands to carry more bags with her. The walk back home was short, but Jade had taken caution to taking the least common routes to avoid walking into another fight. That made the travel home longer.

It wasn't common for attacks to happen during the day, but she's been in several scuffles in broad daylight, both with humans and her own kind. The humans she can handle. They always wanted money or something valuable, which sometimes Jade gave when she wasn't in the mood to hear them threaten her, others times she beat them silly until they ran away. It was the other type of people that worried her.

Lost in her own thoughts, Jade bumped into two people that were talking beside each other busy talking instead of watching where they were going. The two bags in her hands went stumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" The woman above her blurted.

Jade crouched down to collect the items that fell out of the bags. She glanced up at the idiot that had bumped into her and stared back into familiar soft brown eyes. Jade carefully stood to her feet. She ripped her bags from Tori's hand.

"You're..." Tori watched Jade run down the block, knocking over several people along the way. "Hey wait!"

Tori chased after her, leaving Beck behind.

"Tori!" Beck shouted. He ran after her, seeing that she wasn't going stop.

Neither of them noticed the man watching them from his table outside a local cafe with a smirk in place. He dropped his coffee and placed a few bills on the table before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori was lead through three crowds of shoppers before she entered a clothing department. She wouldn't take on a wolf without back up, but Beck hadn't caught up with her yet and who ever this wolf was Tori couldn't let her escape if she was the only lead Tori had. Tori went with her gut and tore through random shoppers.

She scrambled back as a clothing rack was tossed in her direction and ducked as the next one came hurling to her head. Tori watched the rack smash through a display window and scatter on to the street. Tori exhaled, a rush of fear ripping through her. It would be better to not engage in hand to hand combat.

Tori charged forward, continuing her chase and made a dash to the stairs. Seeing Jade skid as she tried to gain her footing when she reached the top of the stairs and tried to make sharp left. Tori took her chance and picked up her speed with her arms out and tackled Jade to the ground. Tori nearly passed out when her face connected with a solid fist at her temple and was easily tossed back.

Tori huffed. "You're strong."

Lashing out her foot, Tori watched her foot meet with Jade's ankle and sent her crashing to the floor. She took a hold of Jade's arm as she was about to get back up and run. On reflex, Jade's right hand went out and collided with Tori's mouth.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. A claw swiped at her shoulder, easily slicing through the sleeve of her T-shirt and cut through her skin.

"Tori!" Beck shouted, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Wait, Beck, don't-"

Jade latched on to Beck's hand and pulled him to the ground. He grunted as his back smacked the floor and Jade rained down a fury of punches to his face. His lip split instantly and his nose broke quickly after.

Desperate, Tori whipped out her teaser and pressed it into Jade's back. She screamed, hitting to the ground and Beck rolled on to his stomach gasping for breathe, spitting out blood.

The second the pain stopped pulsing through Jade she turned around and threw a punch into Tori's stomach, winding her. Jade got back up and ran. A hand over her bleeding shoulder, Tori looked over to Beck, across from her, laying on his side and wiping away the blood on his face.

"Who is she?" Beck panted.

* * *

Jade busted through the cabin door out of breath and jogged into her bedroom. Cat shot out of bed, startled as Jade went through their dressers and started stuffing her duffel bag with clothes.

"Jade?" Cat whimpered.

"Cat, pack your things. We're leaving!" Jade demanded, rushing back to her dresser.

"What?" Cat stood off her bed just as Jade threw her duffel bag on the bed. "Leave? B-But I want to stay."

"Cat listen to me," Jade commanded, speaking through clenched teeth. "We can't stay here any longer! We have to leave right now!"

"I don't want to leave!" Cat yelled. Jade froze. Cat nervously averted her eyes. She had never raised her voice at Jade. "It's just...I'm tired of running. I want to live here from now on. Why do we always have to leave?"

Jade sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"You never explain anything to me." Cat rebutted. "What are you so worried about?"

"Alright, fine." Jade started, facing Cat for the first time. She finally noticed the fresh coat of blood on Jade's knuckles. "It isn't safe here anymore. I bumped into the girl from the police station. I almost didn't get away. I'm not going to stay any longer to find out what she wants from me."

Cat nodded. "Okay, we'll leave. But, can it wait until tomorrow night? I'll be more prepared by then." She requested.

Jade ran a hand down her face and sighed. "Alright."

Cat smiled and hugged Jade. She took a hold of Jade's hand and pulled her into their tiny bathroom, which consisted of a bathtub with no shower head, a small toilet across from the tub and a mirror-less sink next to the toilet.

"You need to relax." Cat instructed. "Lets take a bath."

Jade didn't bother to protest as Cat began fiddling with the taps to get the water to the temperature Jade preferred. Several minutes of waiting, steam rose from the tub and the water was half way to the top. Cat began removing her clothes.

By then, the tub was full and the faucet was turned off. Jade came in after, leaning against the tub with Cat sitting between her legs. A sigh of relief came from Jade as the hot water began to sooth her tense muscles and wash away her aches. The water swished around as Cat faced Jade and pressed her head on to Jade's chest.

"Don't be so worried." Cat mumbled. "I'm not worried."

Jade exhaled, feeling her eyes droop. "Why not?"

"Because I know no matter what you'll always protect me."

Jade looked down at Cat. She felt soft lips against her own in a chaste kiss. Through out the remainder of their friendship together, Jade had tried to keep her relationship with cat platonic, but there had been times when she had slipped through the cracks. Cat was never interested in taking what they had seriously.

She understood how Jade never wanted to. They both had made it clear they weren't looking for a mate. It wasn't unheard of for young pups to fool around, but Jade had a higher status than Cat. She wasn't supposed to associate closely with lower pups, but even Jade's father had a broke that code despite already having a mate of his own.

If he had seen her now, Jade knew she would be scolded and Cat would be punished because Jade was raised to be proper and to be only concerned with those of similar status as her or higher. Jade let out a heavy exhale into the kiss, frowning at the thought of her father and his care for materialistic objects and his family image. Jade grabbed on to Cat's hips and pulled her closer. She grinned hearing Cat gasp at the close contact of their bodies pressed together. Jade kissed along Cat's neck.

Cat positioned herself on to her knees and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. The side of her face ,pressed against Jade's and the feeling of hot ragged breathing tickled at Jade's right ear. The hand resting on Cat's hips slid down to her thigh.

"J-Jade," Cat moaned. "The bed-"

"It's okay." Jade panted. "We can do it here."

Another moan filled the bathroom and Cat trembled against Jade, tightening her lock around her neck. Jade grinned. It's been a while since she's heard Cat cry out lost in bliss.

* * *

"Everything is in order as you've asked Mr. West."

Cutting into his skirt steak, Mr. West looked to his henchman with a content nod. He glanced down at the blue prints carefully. Satisfied, he waved for his worker to leave the dinning room. The blue prints were rolled back up and the henchman was gone.

The double doors of his dinning room opened once again just as he picked up his cup of wine. "Sir, you have a visitor." The servant announced.

Before he could deny his visitor's permission, a young man clad in a navy blue suit and polished leather shoes pushed through the doors. "Father," He curtly spoke.

Mr. West placed his wine down and removed the napkin from his lap. The gray-haired business man gave his son an icy glare as he made his way to the table. Mr. West made eye-contact with his servant and snapped his fingers at his plate. Rapidly, the servant came over, taking the plate in his hands and ran out. Mr. West took another sip of his wine.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

Jake grinned. "I know where she's hiding."

Mr. West cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He's heard that plenty of times. They were either lies or had failed to bring her back. He didn't enjoy failure from his pack and especially from his own children. Mr. West looked behind Jake.

"And, why is she not here?" He asked.

Jake scoffed. He knew it wouldn't be easy to please him. Mr. West preferred action and facts, not half-ass guesses and failed attempts of succes. Jake smoothed back his brown locks.

"I have a plan." He added. He watched his father's scowl lift into a faint smile. He still wasn't bought, plans were only good if they were put into action. "I can bring her to you. I promise. I'll just need some men and some time."

Mr. West had no other options. The past attempts to finding Jade and capturing her had failed. He's done it a few times himself, but he had raised Jade well enough to know how to evade capture and keep a low profile. What other choice did he have? Jake has been raised well enough and longer than Jade. He was ready.

"I want her back alive." Mr. West clarified.

Jake smiled. "Consider it done."

* * *

Tori flinched as a cotton swab doused in disinfectant dabbed at her cut. She was a little disappointed to find out it was going to need stitches, but not as aggravated as not being able to catch Jade a second time. She knew she was lucky to still have her arm attached and she was in better shape than Beck who suffered a broken nose, a fat lip, and a nasty black eye. Robbie cleaned the wound one last time before asking Tori to remove her arm from her ruined top.

"I can't believe we couldn't catch her!" Tori groaned. "She's a lot stronger than she looks."

Andre chuckled. "You're telling me. Beck is lucky he still has his face and he will get to keep both his eyes."

Tori frowned, feeling another wave of guilt wash through her. "How is he?"

Andre shrugged. "He'll be in pain for a while, but he's on some meds now. What were you thinking trying to take on a werewolf on your own?"

"I wasn't alone. Beck was with me." Tori clarified. She cringed as the needle poked through Tori's skin.

"I thought we agreed this chick was no ordinary werewolf? And if she were, Tori you could have gotten hurt!" Andre explained. "We don't know what we're up against anymore."

"You're right." Tori agreed. "I'm sorry." She grit her teeth as the needle poked through the other side of her skin and pulled the skin of her gash together. "I guess I was just so determined and desperate for answers. I can't deal with us being sitting ducks while we wait for the next attack."

"It's all we can do until something fresh falls into our hands."

Tori let out a small cry as the needle poked through flesh again. She glanced down to her gash, seeing the needle was halfway done. Robbie's steady hands worked as quickly as he could to stop the pain.

"Robbie, any luck with your test?" Tori asked.

"I couldn't find her in any of our databases. She escaped jail before the police could get finger prints." Robbie answered.

Tori clamped a hand to her forehead in a groan. "We're back to square one."

Robbie tugged at the thread weaved into Tori's skin and carefully cut the string. He wiped a salve over the stitches and tapped gauze over the wound. Tori put her arm back into the torn sleeve of her shirt. Robbie began to remove his latex gloves and discarded the blood soaked cotton balls into the garbage bin.

"Whoever she is, you want to find her." Robbie rambled. He felt the two pair of eyes on him. "The few test I did left me with more questions than answers. I'm almost sure she's a new line of werewolf. I think even her blood holds magical properties, but I didn't have enough time to run any experiments. The samples are destroyed now."

"I'll run a few sweeps at our usual spots tonight for any news." Andre offered. "It's worth a shot."

Tori hopped off the examination table. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't go around town with that wound. You can re-open your stitches!" Robbie protested.

"I'm going." Tori glared. Robbie shrunk on his stool. Tori faced Andre. "We'll meet outside at nine."

* * *

Cat ran a finger along the scratch marks on Jade's back. She scooted closer, resting her arm on Jade's hip. Jade felt Cat's lips press on to her neck into a tender kiss. The gentle tickle of Cat's warm breath against Jade's neck made her shiver. Cat's hand continued to trace over the lines of scratch marks.

"I'm sorry." Cat huffed.

Jade opened her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. She felt Cat smile when her hand took a hold of Cat's, content that her apology was accepted. Jade knew she hadn't intended on hurting her during their throes of passion. It had been too long since they last slept together. Cat was eager and overexcited. The scratches were solid proof of her lack of patience.

Cat exhaled, feeling sleep finally catch up to her. She curled in closer to Jade, letting her eyes close. Jade couldn't find herself having a similar and peaceful sleep. The restlessness had left her mind a mess. Her thoughts were still stuck on today's attack. Jade couldn't understand why, but she had questioned her idea on the girl she's seen twice now. What if she wasn't all that bad that Jade made her out to be? The tiny idea had left a string of frustrated. All Jade had knew is not to trust others, aside from herself and Cat.

It had been that way for years. That way of life had kept them both alive. They were getting by with, comfortably fulfilling their needs. Cat didn't care where they lived, so long as Jade was around she was happy. She was happy to have a family of some kind. Why couldn't Jade be the same way? Closing her tired eyes, Jade frown as she was flooded with images of that brown haired and tan-skinned girl. The one that had shot her, nearly killed Jade, could have killed Cat too, but it bothered Jade the most that her curiosity outweighed her desire to hate her.

Through the thick clouds of her thoughts, a brick struck through the window in their bedroom and shattered the glass. Jade instantly jumped to her feet, the violent motion, startling Cat.

"Jade!" Cat screamed, pulling the blanket to her naked form with her legs pressed up against her chest.

Jade quickly slipped a T-shirt and shorts. "Stay here!"

She inspected the window. A thumping knock rattled the cabin door and Cat screamed. Jade took a deep breath through her nose. She frowned, picking up the scent of several intruders. They were surrounded. Jade opened the top draw of her dresser and pulled out a knife.

"Get dressed." Jade instructed. "Pack your things and if I'm not back by the time you're done get into the city. I'll meet you there."

Jade rushed out the door. She scanned the porch, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary aside from an endless sight of trees. Jade stepped down the porch and went to the side of the cabin.

She barely missed the knife that almost sliced her face. She took a hold of the man's wrist and turned his arm inward, pushing his own knife through his neck. Jade jabbed her knife into his eye, causing him to scream as he fell to the ground clutching his wound. She took her knife back and steadily walked through the dirt barefooted. Jade was careful to not step on any twigs or dry leaves as she came to the back of the cabin.

Unknowingly, someone had sneaked behind her and struck her in the back with a bat. Jade nearly lost consciousness when she tumbled to the ground. Still able to think logically, Jade rolled to the right just as the bat went to connect with her skull and sprang back up to stick her knife into her attacker's thigh. The bat dropped tot he floor. The brief second of screaming was enough for Jade to come to her feet and stick her knife into the soft flesh between her attacker's head and collarbone.

Jade kicked her to the ground. She snorted, watching the woman cry out and clamp her hand over the wound gushing with blood. A steady clap of applause ripped Jade of her blood-rage. She looked to her hand, realizing her knife was still inside that woman's neck. Jade spread her legs and put her arms around, giving them space as her fingers began to shift. The knuckles popping as they grew in length and her nails sprouted out her fingers to the size of five inch claws.

Jade's eyes dilated, the pupil shrinking and the colors of her iris the dim shade of orange. She watched as Jake made his way to her with two of his henchmen behind him. Jade took a sharp inhale through her nose. She wasn't familiar with this scent.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

Jake chuckled. "You don't remember me?"

"What do you want?"

Jake frowned. "You really don't remember me?" He scoffed. "You were always his favorite. I guess you never did have to care about anyone, but yourself."

Jade's eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. Slowly, realization came to her and piled on top of her like a pile of bricks. "J-Jake?"

He grinned. "Now you remember." Jake flattened the flaps of his trench coat. "It's good to see you again big sis."

"What are you..." Jade gulped. "He put you up to this didn't he? What did he do to you?!"

Jake glared. "He didn't do what I already wanted to happen!" He scoffed. "The day you left, things changed. He gave me what I should have had while all you wanted was to leave the pack and protect those stupid humans! You had no loyalty."

Jade laughed. "Oh my god, you're a fucking idiot."

Jake's jaw clenched and his eyes flicker a dim orange before turning back to brown.

"The only idiot tonight," Jake smiled. "is you."

A scream from within the cabin erupted through the forest. Jade's hands immediately shrunk to normal size. Jake's smile widened as he watched her run to the porch.

"Cat!" Jade shouted, zipping through the open front door.

She halt in the bedroom, noticing that the bed had been flipped on its side and the dresser knocked over. Cat was nowhere in sight, except for a dead werewolf in the middle of the room with her throat slashed and covered in blood. Done by Cat's doing as a last resort of escape. Jade let out a yell of frustration and punched the wall in front of her.

From the busted window, an arrow came through, sticking to the wall behind Jade. She noticed a scroll of paper rolled up and tied around the arrow. Yanking the arrow from the wall, Jade got the paper free and opened it.

You know where to go if you want to see her again. Jake

Jade crumbled the paper and threw it to the ground. Running a hand through her black locks, she nearly missed the tear dripping down her cheek. She bit her lip to hold back a sob and punched the wall again, this time her fist went through. Jade got her hand free and took her bag. She had nowhere else to go, but she couldn't stay here either, feeling defenseless and trapped. Jade collected what little she had, changed her clothes, and bolted out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?"

Jake stared into the disappointing eyes of his father. Mr. West stared back at Cat one more time before turning back to Jake with discontent. Jake gulped, trying to keep his erect stance strong and unaffected by his father's kindling rage.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"You promised me you would bring me Jade. I don't know if you are aware, but this isn't Jade." He hissed.

"I know that. She will bring Jade to us." Jake stated.

Mr. West laughed. "What makes you think Jade cares about an insubordinate pup? She's not fit enough to be the ground I walk on!"

"She smells of Jade." Jake explained.

Mr. West glared at Jake with dark eyes, his face pulled back into a snare. Jake felt his legs shake. He looked back to Cat who quickly averted her eyes once they made contact with his. He laughed.

"She's messing around with an impure mutt?!" Mr. West screamed. He marched his way over to Cat, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him. "Is that true?" Cat gulped. "Don't lie to me girl!"

"Yes." Cat whimpered.

A pang of pain spread through her cheek as the slap rained across her face. Cat stared at her feet, too afraid to look up. This wasn't her home anymore. It had changed, something about it had been off. The fun memories she had of the pack weren't here and the tension from every pack member was alarming. Now Cat knew why Jade always wanted to leave and why she never wanted to come back and didn't miss anything about it.

"Put her in a holding cell. No one touches her! I want to speak with her later."

Cat's arms were put into death-grips and she was dragged out of the manor, toward the backyard. Jake looked back to his father for further instructions, feeling the need to redeem himself for displeasing him.

"You better be right about this because right now I rather have Cat executed."

"Just wait, Jade will come." Jake vowed.

* * *

"Well, that makes our fifth stop." Andre droned. "It wasn't very eventful." Andre held the door open as Tori passed through, walking on to the sidewalk. "Do you want to do one more patrol before we turn in?"

It had been a waste of their time as expected. They spent three hours asking for any leads or new information, but it has all been the same. The source either didn't know anything or gave the same information that they already knew. As frustrated at Tori was, and as much as she wanted to smack around the sources that she felt were too scared to give her anything, Tori decided to leave. She wouldn't be any good if her frustration got the best of her. Andre had done what he could to keep Tori cool.

"I rather go back home." Tori denied.

"Don't be so down." Andre rested a hand over Tori's shoulder. "How about we go get some drinks? I'm paying."

"Alright just one drink." Tori agreed.

* * *

Jade hesitated to come back to the city, but if she wanted to find Cat this was the place to be. She just had to figure out a way to get someone to talk, but she couldn't waste any time if she still wanted Cat alive. Time was precious and Jade was never an patient person to begin with.

She cringed as a cloud of cigarette smoke surrounded her face. The dozens of glaring and curious drinkers watched her walk through. Jade knew she didn't fit in. The majority of the bar's crowd was older, scruffy looking males, who's skin was tinted red from the years of excessive drinking and Jade was young, beautiful, nicely dressed.

Jade's presence was bound to draw attention. She just wanted it to draw the right attention, so she could be on her way to rescue Cat and give her brother a piece of her mind. Jade stationed herself on a bar stool and called over the bartender.

"What can I get ya?"

"A bottle of whiskey." Jade pulled out a roll of bills from her coat and slid it on the counter top.

The bartender returned with a cup and the bottle of whiskey and took the money from the counter. Jade poured herself the first glass and quickly knocked it back. She cringed feeling the burn of the alcohol travel from her throat to her chest and a foul bitter taste was left in her mouth. She scanned the bar again, struggling to see through the clouds of smoke.

If she drank enough someone would have the courage enough to come up to her. Turning back to the table, Jade took another shot, more prepared for its numbing effects. The bartender that had served her finished making another drink and made his way to Jade again.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Jade replied. She picked up another shot glass and chugged it down. "Maybe you can help me." Jade put the empty shot glass down. "I'm looking for someone. A girl, long brown wavy hair, brown eyes, in her early twenties. Have you seen her?"

Jade attentively watched the bartender. She took a deep inhale through her nose and carefully poured herself another shot. She was familiar with the scent of fear when it came to humans. She would never get used to seeing them lie so openly. Clutching the sides of the shot glass, Jade slowly glided the cup along the counter, watching the brown liquid rock inside its container.

"Who is she?" Jade questioned. She picked up the sound of him gulping, thickly.

"Who?" He responded. Jade had to hand it to him for not stuttering, despite knowing how terrified he was.

Jade rested her hand on to her fist, playing with the glass in her left hand. Her nose involuntarily twitched as the smell of fear intensified. She turned away from the shot glass, locking her pale blue eyes into his. She can see the build up of sweat just above his right eyebrow.

"This can go either two ways." Jade stated. "It's your choice. I'll ask one more time, who is she?"

The bartender dabbed a cloth at his forehead. Jade took another shot. Defenseless, the bartender backed away from the counter. A soft hand reached out, locking his wrist into a painful grip and yanked him over the counter. The side of his face slammed on to the counter with a bang.

"I-I can't tell you!" He whimpered.

"Oh, sure you can." Jade corrected. "I'll tell you what. If you tell me where she is I won't rearrange your face and you can walk out of here without a scratch."

The bartender let out another whimper. Jade's hand clamped around his neck. "I'm not telling you anything."

The counter top rattled as his face smashed into the marble surface. He felt a gush of blood burst from the gash above his eyebrow. Jade pressed the side of his face into the counter again, the hold on his neck tighter that it made it much more difficult to breathe.

"I'll ask you one last time." Jade announced. "Who is she?!"

Jade felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against her neck and the sound of the gun's safety unlock.

"Her name, is Tori Vega."

* * *

It took some time to calm the crowd and convince the bar owner to not call the police. The thing Tori needed was a repeat of the police station and she didn't intend on letting Jade go this time, now that she had her at gun point. She was allowed full access to one of the bar's private booths and Tori apologized to the bartender just as he went to the back to tend to his wound.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet through your head?" Tori glared, picking up her can of soda.

Jade leaned back into her seat, wriggling her wrist in the set of cuffs. She cringed as her skin made contact with them. Silver cuffs. They came prepared.

Jade glared at Tori and looked up at Andre, who stood beside her, checking on the cuffs for the second time. He wasn't convinced they'll keep her in place. Jade kept her eyes to the table in front of her, watching Tori from the corner of her eye take a sip of her soda.

Tori put down her can and picked up her pistol from the table rested beside her. She aimed it to Jade's head. Andre shifted his hand to his holster. Jade lifted her head, staring back at Tori, unaffected by the gun in her face.

"What are you? A Cop?" Jade replied.

"You can say that." Tori noticed Jade shift uncomfortable in her seat again. "How are the cuffs?"

Jade glared at her. "A little tight." She twisted her arms through them again. "I don't take well with silver against me."

"And I don't like it when you terrorize humans." Tori rebutted.

Jade scoffed. "I was just doing what I had to."

Tori glared. "And nearly smashing in skull his the way to get things done?!"

"I do whatever is necessary." Jade smiled. "Humans can be so stubborn."

Tori scoffed. She was just like the other ruthless werewolves. Just as destructive and as hothead. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I don't know." Jade mumbled.

And it was the truth. Jade had no idea why the first thing that came to her mind since she entered the city was to find Tori. She nearly killed her and Cat, but what struck Jade as odd was why she didn't kill her now that she was chained to a chair. The least she expected was a honest and open conversation, despite Jade not wanting to be open. Tori had insisted on speaking with her.

"I guess I..." Jade sighed. "Look, are you gonna torture me or not?"

"We're in a bar." Andre reminded.

"You humans are too soft." Jade sighed.

What good were they if they couldn't get the courage to kill her on the spot? She didn't want any help from a bunch of rookies who had no idea what they were doing and couldn't use their own judgment to make the right calls. Jade needed someone strong, someone careless. She also didn't want to spend a month looking for people up to her standards, Cat would be dead by then. Tori was here, she had the resources Jade needed.

"I need help." Jade admitted.

Tori's face softened. "Help?"

She had Tori's attention, now if Jade chose her words correctly she could get Tori to side with her and get the handcuffs that started to cut through her wrist off. As expected, playing on humans' emotions would get somewhere. It was easy for Jade to piece together Tori's soft spot was wanting to help others.

"They took Cat." Jade answered.

"Cat?" Tori repeated.

"Yes, Cat! What are you some fucking parrot?!" Jade screamed. "Cat is my friend."

And, leave it to her temper always ruined her chances. But Jade had spoke the truth, she left it up to Tori to take it for what it was or keep up on her promise of putting a bullet through her head. It would be a lot better than what she had in store for her if she decided to save Cat.

"You mean that little red-head?" Andre clarified.

"Yes."

"How do I know this isn't a trick to take those cuffs off you and you'll try to kill us once you're free?" Tori questioned.

Jade shrugged. She had a valid concern. Jade had gave no promises to leave them unharmed and the show down at the bar wasn't painting her in any better light. She was willing enough to let her get cuffed to this uncomfortable chair, but that was because she had no idea the cuffs themselves were silver. It was the only barrier keeping her from getting up and leaving. She was willing to fight them if that needed to happen.

"Because I know the asshole who took her." Jade explained. Tori took an absentminded sip of her soda, considering the situation and the consequences of the lack of cuffs around Jade's wrist. "Look, are you gonna help me or not?!"

"Who has Cat?" Tori pressed on.

"Richard West."

Andre and Tori looked at each other. "What do you know about Richard West?"

"Richard West is my father."


	5. Chapter 5

Cat wiped away the remains of her tears as she heard her cell door open. She knew not to cry, it was something Jade had scolded her about a bunch of times, especially when she was to face her father. He enjoyed making his prisoners suffer, but Cat couldn't help herself. She was scared and she was heartbroken to find the truth of her pack. It was so much different than she remembered it.

"Hello Caterina." Mr. West scolded.

The cell door closed behind him. Cat turned around, her tears gone, but the redness and puffy bags underneath her eyes gave her away. Mr. West smiled.

Cat wrapped her arms around her knees. She noticed the two men behind Mr. West. She fought against the chill that ran down her spine when one of the guards behind him grinned at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Cat asked.

Mr. West removed his blazer and handed it to one of his henchman. "I should." He replied. "I'm disappointed in you Caterina."

Cat buried her face into the safety of her knees. She can feel Mr. West's glare on her as he paced through the cell. Mr. West stopped in front of her.

"I gave you a simple task. Watch after Jade and keep her out of trouble." Mr. West reminded. "I was clear."

It didn't take long to realize Jade had ran away. Mr. West had eyes and ears everywhere, but what bothered him the most was that Jade had been able to succeed even though he had guards everywhere to lock her inside. Cat never really understood why Jade wanted to leave in the first place, but she was willing to follow because she trusted Jade.

"Where are my parents?" Cat whispered.

"I executed them the day you left." Mr. West answered. "Including your brother."

Cat stared at Mr. West with teary eyes. He smiled, watching the tears streak down her face. A flare of rage ripped through Cat, leaving the logic part of her mind behind as she charged forward, screaming.

Mr. West stumbled back, seeing how quick she came to her feet. A blur of orange eyes came at him quicker than he had time to react. The sharp burn of claws slashing his face tingled his skin and the distinct rip of the front of his shirt splitting open came after.

The two guards at the door of the cell rushed in, taking a hold of Cat by the arms and lifted her off her feet. The smack of her back slamming into the wall did little to keep her in control. The rush of anger had kept her blinded and fueled on the need for revenge.

Instantly, the guard holding her down on her left hit the floor with a yell. Through the hand that wrapped around his neck, blood was spraying on to the walls. Cat let out a roar and bit into the remaining guard's shoulder. She jumped to the floor when she was released, face covered in red, and her canines bared for another attack.

A shot rang through the cell, buzzing through Cat's ears, stronger than the feeling of the bullet that sank into her skin. Feeling a sharp pinch in her stomach, Cat looked down to see the flaring red tip of a tranquilizer.

The dazing effects of the drug were instant. Cat felt the muscle in her arms loosen and her arms sagged just as her legs gave out. She fell face first to the ground, feeling the sticky warmth of the guard's blood against her right hand.

Mr. West stuffed his gun back into his pocket. The cell door opened again. Five guards rushed through.

"Get the shackles on her!" Mr. West yelled. "Since when have you become so disobedient?" Cat loss complete feeling in her limbs. "Prepare the post."

Mr. West left the cell as the five guards surrounded Cat.

* * *

"Take off the cuffs." Tori ordered.

Andre took the keys out from his pocket. Jade glared between the two humans before rubbing her wrist. She kept her hands on top of the table to keep them at ease now that she was free. Tori noticed the thin line of blood circling Jade's wrist. She kept her hand on her gun.

"You try anything and I'll shoot." Tori warned.

Jade scoffed. "You sure about that?" She glanced at the shoulder that bore stitches. Tori uncomfortably scratched at the gauze. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it the second you put that gun to my head."

Andre shrugged. "She's got a point."

Tori crossed her arms over her chest, reconsidering Jade's statement and examed her of any possible threats. She didn't have any weapons, but that wasn't including her hands and the ability to shift. Tori's had both seen and experience Jade's strength. She didn't doubt that Jade could get Cat back on her own, but she had insisted on seeking Tori's help. The situation must have been dire.

"Okay." Tori agreed. "How can I be sure to trust you?"

"Because at the age of three all my father did was raise me like some fancy well-bred race horse." Jade ran a shaky hand through her hair. She never liked to talk about her father, especially her childhood pertaining him. "And I know what he's up to."

"I don't think we should discuss this in a bar." Andre suggested. "Who knows who can be listening."

Tori brushed an anxious hand over her bangs. "You're coming with us."

"Lead the way." Jade sighed.

* * *

After much debate, Jade was brought into a private room without the uncomfortable burn of handcuffs this time. Tori trusted her enough to have her inside, but Jade figured she was comfortable enough to have her here because the entire loft apartment was jam-packed with armed men who had training on dealing with werewolves.

Jade didn't bother to tell her how she could take out half the people here and not have a scratch on her, but she was sure Tori knew that. Jade gave her credit for seeing a threat that Tori knew she couldn't handle.

Jade took a seat at the table placed against the wall in this small room as she waited for the rest of Tori's team to assemble. She was introduced to Robbie, a nerdy, scrawny, and easily frightened young man, but he wasn't a complete waste, seeing as he had medical experience. Then came Beck.

The sight of his battered face filled Jade with inner pride. The glare he gave Jade through the brace on his nose gave her an inkling that she wouldn't be able to gain his trust so easily. She didn't blame him. She nearly beat his face in.

Jade watched an argument break between him and Tori, clearly upset by her presence. Ten minutes into their argument, Beck left and another five minutes was spent with Andre speaking with Tori, probably going over how they can consult Beck and if having Jade was worth having on their side.

"Will you stop staring at me?!" Jade sneered, turning to Robbie from the left of her.

He jumped, letting out a whimper and took off his glasses to clean the already spotless glass. With his specks back on his face, Robbie wiped away the sweat from the side of his face, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "It's...do you mind that I take a few blood samples?" Robbie gulped, seeing another death glare thrown in his direction. "It's for medical research, I swear!" Robbie ruffled a hand through his curly locks. "I think your blood has something we can use to advance our weapons. I would need to run a few test before I can be sure about it."

Jade's eyes shimmered orange. "Step away."

Robbie slowly walked away from the table. Tori and Andre finished their conversation and approached the table unaware of Jade's threat. She gave Tori a questioning look.

"We decided that you can stay with us." Tori announced. "We'll help you get Cat, but on one condition, you tell us everything that you know about your dad."

"Agreed." Jade said.

"Where is he hiding?" Tori started.

Jade shrugged. "It beats me. I was trying to figure that out." Jade tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I think he's staying at one of his old estates in California, but that's just a guess. He has homes all through out the country."

"You were willing to save Cat without being sure he's even in the states?" Tori rephrased.

"I wasn't before I received this." Jade pulled out the note she had from her cabin.

Tori took the small piece of paper and opened it. She quickly scanned over the words and raised a brow in Jade's direction. "Who's Jake?"

"My brother." Jade answered. "He works with my dad. There's something you have to know about my dad."

Tori put down the piece of paper and took a seat across from Jade. She watched Jade's tough exterior drop as she prepared herself. It was clear whatever relationship Jade had with her father it was rocky and all Jade had left was some type of hatred for him.

Why else would she be willing to help Tori? What Jade had was deeper than what she led on, even if Cat were her friend, Jade's hatred for her father had deeper roots than Tori could understand.

"He isn't a normal werewolf." Jade explained. "He's a skin-walker. It's a more powerful werewolf and they have magical powers that other wolves don't. He has the ability to change his appearance and he can only do that by eating his enemies. The more people he eats the stronger he gets."

Andre stared, jaw wide-open in disgust. "He eats-"

"Yes, he eats their flesh, but he can only take the identity another person if he eats the entire body. Without a steady supply he also gets weak."

"Are you a skinwalker?" Tori said.

"Somewhat. My mother was an ordinary werewolf. I have a few abilities from both of them, but I never took part in eating anyone." Jade replied.

Andre looked back at Tori. "Robbie was right." He said.

"Please, can I get-"

"Stick a needle in me and you die!" Jade growled.

Robbie gulped. Tori stood from her seat. "Alright, we'll talk about this some more in the morning. I need to figure out a plan before we can do anything."

"If we wait any longer Cat will be dead." Jade complained.

"And if we just go in the fray without a plan not only Cat will die." Tori turned to Andre. "Take her to her room."

Jade scoffed, standing from her seat and allowed Andre to lead her out of the room. It wasn't her choice of action, to just sit and wait and plan. Jade wanted action, but if she wanted help she would have to take what Tori had to offer. Jade gave Tori one last look before closing the door behind her and entered the lift. Tori had the manpower and as much as Jade didn't want to admit it, she needed her.

* * *

_"__Jade?" Cat called, stumbling her way through a tulip bush. _

_Nearly rolling into the clearing of plants, Cat grabbed onto a nearby tree to break her fall. Standing on shaky legs, Cat lifted up the ends of her dress to inspect the damage. It was her only dress that her mother had made her, given to her as a gift for her fifteenth birthday. _

_She had promised to keep it clean, being that most of Cat's clothing consist of worn out rags, handed down from her brother. It had taken her mother a year's worth of savings to get the materials and another year to make the dress. _

_Cat huffed seeing that the edges of the fine cloth was smudged with dirt and mud that would keep her up all night trying to scrub them out. Running a hand through her brown locks, Cat leaned against the tree and groaned. _

"_Jade?!" _

_Cat had bigger problems on her hands, like finding Baron Richard West's daughter who had a habit of trying to escape the clutches of her father and now Cat. Jade made it clear she wanted nothing to do with Cat the day she was introduced to Jade as her personal maid. Jade knew her father only hired Cat to keep an eye on her because of her last stunt. _

_The Baron didn't take well to public humiliation and Jade's rude attitude and crude pranks had been the topic of discussion for three months. He was tired of having to deal with Jade's unladylike behavior, or having to pay off the people she's angered. Cat was supposed to keep Jade in line, give her something to do other than spending her boredom fooling around, and for Mr. West to be kept in the loop to Jade's plans. _

_Cat couldn't do neither with Jade's habit of finding ways to lose Cat. Yesterday, Cat had found Jade in town at the tavern, drinking until she passed out. Had Cat not come sooner, Jade would have very well ran off with the commoner around her waist, and Cat didn't want to explain the situation to her father if Jade were to get away. The rest of the night Cat had spent it tending to Jade's drunk state and trying to keep her quiet, because the effects of ale had made her too noisy. _

_Cat was sure Jade was still in the garden at least. She watched Jade run through that bush. She couldn't have gotten far with the evening wear she had. It was much too poofy, heavy, and frilly, everything Jade hated about woman's clothing. Cat took a deep breath, scanning the garden. _

"_I know you are here Jade!" _

"_Will you shut up!" _

_Cat scattered away from the tree. She looked around her again to locate the sound of Jade's voice. _

"_I'm up here you fool." Jade corrected. _

_Glancing into the tree, Cat noticed a golden bracelet clash against the natural colors of the tree and Cat began to see the outline of Jade's gown. A strip of light brown hair billowed in the gentle noon breeze, revealing the pale smooth skin of Jade's rosy cheek. Cat carefully walked toward the tree, positioning herself in front of Jade. _

"_What are you doing up there?" Cat asked. _

"_I was trying to get away from you." Jade glared. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?" _

_Cat pouted, trying to ignore Jade's rude remark. "You have to get ready for today's banquet!" She reminded. _

"_I am not going." Jade decided. _

"_But, your father expects me to prepare you for the banquet and bring you to the castle." Cat reasoned. _

"_I refuse to do as my father says!" Jade shouted. "I will staying here all night if I have to. Banquets are boring. All the guest do is drink and fool around." _

"_But, you did not mind doing that at-" _

"_That was to displease my father." Jade interrupted. "Besides, I would have mugged him for his money when we got to his house." _

"_Oh." Cat whispered. "Well, if you are not coming down then I am coming up!" _

"_What?" Jade questioned. _

"_Your father expects me to watch after you and that is what I am going to do!" Cat clarified. She wrapped her hand around the nearest branch._

"_Wait, Cat you will-" _

_With a scream, Cat slipped and hit the ground. She straightened her dress and tried to grab on again. She managed to get on to the first branch, but couldn't find proper footing on the second branch and lost her grip. _

_Closing her eyes with a scream, Cat expected to hit her head on the branch below or the ground, but she felt a soft hand clutch around her hand and pull her up. _

_Opening her eyes, Cat noticed that she was sitting next to Jade who had put a protective hand around her waist to keep her balanced on the branch. She rested her head on to Jade's shoulder and watched her. Cat had been the only one open enough to stare at Jade and comment on her beauty, while the guards and other men that approached her were often too scared to say anything when she glared at them. _

_Cat had been the only one unaffected. She didn't seem to take Jade's threats seriously either when Cat hugged her. Eventually, Jade stopped threatening her and Cat continued to smother her with hugs. _

_Jade looked back at Cat and scoffed. "You are a fool." _

_Cat smiled, reaching closer to Jade and kissed her rosy cheek out of admiration. The insults were becoming less bothersome too._

"_Let us be friends." Cat smiled, giggling as Jade's face redden and her thick brows pinched in the center into a scowl. _

"_I rather jump out of my chamber window." Jade snapped. _

_Cat looked at Jade's balcony window through the trees. The drop had to of been at least five stories high. Cat pulled Jade into a hug. "It's okay. You don't have to admit you want to be friends. I understand" _

* * *

Jade stared into the ceiling of her room in a cold sweat. Wedging a hand between the back of her neck and the mattress, she felt the thick build up of sweat clinging to the base of her neck. The least she expected was a dream of her past. Jade rather have a nightmare than relive old memories she tried to forget.

Sighing, Jade pulled back her blanket and sat up in bed. She doubted she would be getting any sleep tonight. She had too many worries and too many fears. Cat was still stuck on her mind.

Jade couldn't shake the thought knowing that Cat was her responsibility, despite Cat being told to watch after Jade it had always felt that Jade was the one to tend after Cat the very day they met. Jade dug through her duffel bag for a change of clothes. She put on a tank-top and slacks before she left her room.

Jade found the sparring room a hall down from her room. Approaching the mat gave Jade bad memories and feelings of anxiety. It had been years since she's been in a training room. Jade hadn't doubt that over the years her abilities were lost.

She's been through plenty of fights to wage on that, but there was something about an enclosed room that it's sole purpose was to fight made her uneasy. The room felt too constricting and inhumane. Jade took a deep breath when she stepped on to the mat.

The shine of metal from the wall in front of her caught her attention. Upon closer inspection, Jade realize the entire wall was filled with weapons of all kinds, from blades to crossbows, all neatly alined and hung on display. Jade settled on a 15th century sword. She took it off the wall and carefully put it into her hand, adjusting to the weight then grabbing it with both hands.

Jade went back to the mat and shifted it into her right hand as she used the other one to pull out a blindfold. She tied it around her neck before sliding it up over her eyes and took deep breath. It's been a few years since she's held a sword in her hands.

She only had room for knives and daggers, items that were small to fit into her pockets and duffel bags without being detected. The sword was slowly lifted from the ground. Tightening her arms, Jade parted her legs, her right leg in front of the other, and swung the blade downward to her left. She took another breath and took a step forward before swinging the sword to the right.

Her confidence gaining, Jade moved at a quicker pace, repeating the same actions, swinging left, breathing, then right, and another breath before the actions were put together at a much faster action. The movements becoming one as a well oiled machine and as natural to Jade as breathing.

_'Faster.' _

Jade cringed, feeling the tension in her arms increase. She quickened her actions, slashing harder through the air to her left. She brought the blade back up, from the left across and down to the right. A bead of sweat formed at the base of her neck.

_'Faster.' _

Jade gripped the handle of the sword and swung across. She can feel the ache of her muscles start in her legs as they balanced her weight on the balls of her feet. Rapidly, the pain spread to her arms, and the back of her neck was completely damp with sweat.

_'Faster Jade!' _

Jade swiped her blade from the right into a full circle, landing gracefully onto her feet and thrust the sword forward into a grunt. Instantly, a fury of swings cut through the air, Jade ignored the ache in her arms and tasted the sweat that dripped down her face. She leaped forward, plunging the sword down into the mat and slumped to her knees out of breath and her chest heavy. Jade rested on top of the handle to gain her strength.

_'You're a disgrace. Get up.' _

Jade brushed away the sweat around her brow.

'I said, get up!'

Jade climbed to her feet and tossed the sword across the mat. She heard it hit the floor and slid along the floor. The blindfold was removed from her face and dropped. A hand cupped on to Jade's shoulder, causing her to spin around, her elbow out to connect with the face of her attacker. It was easily countered with another hand. Jade connected with familiar soft brown eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Tori carefully asked.

Jade jerked her arm away from Tori's hand and she lifted her hand from Jade's shoulder. Jade walked her way over to the punching bag. Tori debated wither she should confront Jade or let her continue until she tired herself out. She watched Jade rain down a series of punches until her exposed knuckles were red.

"You couldn't sleep?" Tori questioned.

Jade glanced at Tori before punching the bag again. Tepidly, Tori approached Jade. She continued to hit the punching bag, deciding if she ignored Tori enough she would leave. She walked passed Jade without further questions.

Relieved to finally be alone, Jade continued her punches at a faster speed with more force, aware of the throb in her knuckles. A pair of gloves came into her view. Turning back, Jade looked at Tori with a curious expression.

"You can hit the bag longer if you these." Tori informed. "I'll hold the bag for you."

Jade took the gloves and Tori stationed herself behind the punching bag. They spent the next several minutes in silence, except for the sound of Jade's grunting every time she landed a hit and the smack of the punching bag that absorbed the blow. Tori didn't ask anymore questions about trouble sleeping, seeing that it was a sensitive topic Jade didn't want to engage in.

"You're really good with a sword." Tori complimented. Jade gave her another hard stare before continuing another punch. "I didn't see everything." Jade let out a harder jab that made the bag smack into Tori's chest. A warning to keep her quiet. "I'll stop." There was another few moments of silence, but curiosity had gotten the best of Tori and she didn't like staying in uncomfortable silence with Jade. "Can you teach me?"

Jade took a step back, her arms dropped at her sides and raised a brow. Tori let out a timid smile.

"It's just, if we're going to be working together we might as well help each other. We'll probably be sparing a lot too."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest, squinting her eyes while she examined Tori more carefully. Nervously, Tori shifted her weight to her left leg and tried to keep her smile in place.

"What's wrong with your ear?" Jade casually spoke.

Tori's smile dropped. She put a hand to her left ear.

"Whenever someone talks to you you always show them your right side." Jade titled her head, impatient for an answer. "We're a team, right? I told you some things about me."

Tori rubbed her earlobe. "Uh, yeah, yes we're a team now." Tori exhaled. "It's just not a lot of people notice when I do that." Tori removed her hand. "It got damaged six years ago in an explosion."

"You're deaf?"

Tori nodded with a frown on her face. "Partly, but it doesn't affect my performance that much."

"Put on some gloves." Jade instructed. "I can teach you some basic techniques."

Tori jogged over to her gym bag. Jade reached down and picked up the blindfold.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat stared up at the shackles around her wrist and down at the ground three inches from her feet. She had seen this post before. Her parents had tried to keep her away whenever a pack member had displeased their pack leader, but Cat had sneaked out one day to see what the fuss was about when all the adults crowded the post.

It was always here as a child. A statue of remembrance to the pack's code of conduct. The post looked just as Cat remembered it, four-sided, tall, thick, full of loops to slip chains through, made of sturdy steel, slightly rusted, but still in good condition.

Cat had no idea how her parents had done a good job at keeping her sheltered. But after much fuss, Cat was determined to see what went on when all the adults swarmed around. The influence of Jade taking its toll.

She had shown Cat a world of new and strange things and endless possibilities, but Cat had knew better than to tell her parents about it. They wanted to keep their little girl pure even if that meant her being a little delusional and naive. It was a much better option in comparison to her crazy brother.

That night when Cat had went to the post. She witnessed both the lashing and the killing of another member. The sight so gruesome and merciless she cried and begged Jade to never bring her there again.

Cat gulped hearing a cluster of laughter and cheering, others watching were muttering words of disgust or disappointment. For the first time, Cat had felt ashamed to be naked. Through word of mouth, she's heard the majority of people put up against the post were males and females were given a different punishment with their clothes still on out of decency. Cat was an exception.

"Get on with it already!" A pack member shouted from the crowd.

Cat inhaled as the whip cracked across her back, leaving a stinging trail as it left her skin. She bit her lip to cover the sob that came through. She closed her hands into tight fist and tightened the muscles in her back to prepare for the next strike.

Cat picked up the _swoosh_ of the whip as it cut through air and smacked onto her flesh. The sharp snap of it being hauled back was clear from her left ear and she felt the trickle of blood from her shoulder where the whip had just landed. A group of laughter surrounded her.

By the fifth whipping, Cat had started to cry, but she had kept in check to not sob. The tears could no longer be stopped, but she wasn't going to satisfy anyone by letting them hear her wail. Pressing her forehead into the post, Cat tried to cover her tears, but the people beside her would be able to see them.

The weight of her body and the pull of gravity had started their effects and Cat found it difficult to keep herself up with her arms sore and her legs strained, trying to hold her up from the balls of her feet.

Another crack and the whip landed in the center of her spine. That made six, her skin had become tender, radiating heat as it throbbed. Cat could feel blood oozing from her back. She exhaled a shaky breath as her lip trembled.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Cat nearly passed out. Her entire back was burning, covered in waves of pain, and wet with her own blood in a coat of red. Tired legs gave out and Cat tried to bare the pain in her shoulders as she sagged to the ground.

Closing her eyes, Cat remained hidden behind the post, regulating her breathing. Every hit caused her breath to hitch, but she continued her concentration on her breath into the safety of her thoughts.

"Jade," Cat whispered. "Jade will save me." She flinched as the twelfth hit came. "Jade will save me."

Cat continued her chant, keeping her thoughts on Jade. Desperate to keep that tiny seed of hope planted and into her thoughts. She was still alive, so that meant Jade will come.

Jade would come to get her. She promised. Jade made a promise. It was a promise.

* * *

_Jade watched her team of seamstress measure the dress and pinned areas to judge where the cuts needed to be made to fit Jade's figure, while shrinking her waist. They muttered among themselves in excitement on the topic of Jade's outing. She had been the only one the least enthusiastic. _

_When the dress was measured and the numbers were recorded on a small piece of parcel the five seamstress helped Jade undress. The head seamstress promised to have Jade's dress ready before noon. They left in a hurry, still caught in fits of giggling and glee. _

_Jade stepped down from the stoop in front of her full length mirror. Cat had started to gather her daily wear. She neatly placed the emerald green gown on the table, wearily eying Jade across the room. _

"_What's wrong?" Cat asked, making her way over. "Isn't it exciting? At noon you will go on stroll with the Duke's son!?_

_Jade scoffed. "I don't care about him." Cat ran soothing hands through Jade's long wavy locks. "I know why my father arranged it in the first place. He expects me to marry the Duke's son and carry his pups." _

_Cat pushed aside Jade's hair and pulled her into a back hug, resting her head on Jade's exposed neck. She didn't like to see Jade upset or angry and while Jade was good at expression her anger and hatred for everything and everyone, Cat knew she hurt the most. Jade was sad and lonely, but she would never admit that to anyone, including Cat. _

_She didn't need to be told anything now. Cat had been with Jade long enough, three months into their friendship Cat has picked up an intuition about Jade. She knew her likes and dislikes and she knew when to keep her space. _

"_That is your father. The Duke's son is completely smitten by you, not because your father wills it or his father. His interest for you is just." Cat clarified. _

"_I don't care what he feels for me!" Jade grumbled, removing Cat's hands from her hips. "I want to do what I like not what my father demands me to do." _

"_Jade, please calm-" _

_Cat felt her resolve melt the second Jade's lips pressed against her own. Feeling her legs turn to rubber, Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and the kiss deepened. Jade's hand reached underneath Cat's gown and slid up her leg to cup around her thigh and tie her leg around Jade's hip. _

_Cat fought to keep some distance between them. All she could manage was three inches, but their bodies were still tightly pressed together. Staring into cloudy blue eyes, Cat tried to catch her breath and make sense of the situation. _

"_Jade, you can't...your father-" _

"_I don't care. What I want is you." Jade whispered. _

"_But, the young Duke..." Cat whimpered, feeling Jade's hand find its way between her legs. _

"_If he is to be the one I am to marry I will refuse to allow him to be my first." Jade explained. _

"_No, no." Cat denied, giving in as a rain of kisses trailed along her neck. _

_They fell into Jade's bed in a tangle of limbs and tender kisses. Cat had no more complaints or any more resistance left. The rest of their morning was spent in bliss, moans, and self-proclaims of love, but Cat knew Jade had only done it to spite her father like she always did. Cat couldn't expect anything more from their encounter and she was okay staying in unrequited love so long as it allowed her to remain close to Jade. _

* * *

Jade had felt worse this morning than she did last night. A thin layer of sweat covered her back. Stretching on her side in bed, Jade noticed a throb in her knuckles and examined the back of her hands to see them swollen and red from last night's work out.

She had spent almost the entire night helping Tori with her stances and fighting style. The process was slow, but hours after practicing the same drills, Tori had improved and was able to be quicker on her feet and strike faster, but she was still slow with her reaction time from her left.

They had retired to bed when Jade was about to help her find a way to strengthen her weakness. They were both too exhausted to continue anymore. Jade promised to continue it another time tomorrow. Jade got out of bed, gathered a pair of clean clothes and headed to the shower.

She tried to ignore the throb between her legs but eventually that became too difficult and Jade opted for taking an ice cold shower this morning to ease the fire in her body. The dream had a bigger effect on her than she thought.

Jade spent an extra twenty minutes letting the water run down her body and got out when she was sure the quells of desire had finally died down. She dried herself and made her way to the lift to meet up with her new team.

Tori, Andre, and Robbie are already huddled at the table, but there was still no sign of Beck. Robbie was the first to notice Jade closing in on the table and she's greeted with Tori's same warm smile and a disposable cup.

"Coffee?" She offered.

Jade took the cup and gets a sip of the hot and sweet beverage. It's a little too sweet for her taste, but she really needed the caffeine after not being able to sleep well for the past two days.

"I thought you would never wake up." Andre commented, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked, seeing the tension between the group rise at the mention of his name.

"He still doesn't agree with a werewolf joining the team." Robbie admitted.

"I'm sure it'll pass. I'll speak to him when we're done with today's meeting." Tori promised. "Let's go ahead and get it started."

Andre presented a roll of paper on the table and used paper weights to keep the sheet flat on the surface. "I'm not sure where your dad's estate is so I brought a map to get an idea. I'll be able to get blue prints of it after."

Jade picked up a discarded marker and circled the region of his old manor. "I'm pretty sure it's there and assuming the street name didn't change in the last fifty years this is the address." She put the cap back on the marker.

"That's a three hour drive from here." Robbie stated.

"All that's there now is a bunch of forest." Andre realized.

Jade shrugged. "My dad likes his privacy, besides the more secluded a house is the better for him to continue his scheming."

"What exactly is your dad planning?" Tori said.

"He's been planning for centuries to wipe out the human race. The plan has changed many times over the years and he's failed plenty of times along the way, but I think he's much closer to succeeding now." Jade took another sip of her coffee. "You're all aware that my kind has been at war with humans for decades? Before I left he's been trying a few experiments to increase the strength of the pack. I think he's figured out how to do that and is arranging an organized attack once everyone is strong enough."

"What has he been supplying his pack with?" Robbie questioned.

"Some type of advanced steroids."

"We have to get our hands on those drugs." Tori deemed.

"I thought our mission was to save Cat?" Jade said.

"It is, but while we're there we might as well take out any other threats. We need to do anything to stall him from any further attacks. Andre when can you get us those blue prints?" Tori asked, putting her coffee on to the table.

"In an hour or less."

Tori concluded the meeting, deciding a proper plan couldn't be constructed unless they received the blue prints to help position her team when they were going to attack. It gave her some time to talk to Beck, who had not talked to Tori within the last twenty-four hours. Jade left to make her way for the training room.

* * *

Cat awoke to the feeling of her back on fire. She can't remember when the lashing stopped, nor when she passed out, but the agony across her back was a bitter reminder of last night's humiliation. The wounds were tender and much more painful than when they were fresh. Using her arms to push her head off the ground, Cat noticed that she was back in her cell and she had clothes.

She heard the cell door open and tried to get to her feet in defense, but the pain that came from her back every time she moved made it impossible for her to do anything. Cat brought a hand to her mouth to hold back a sob. She heard footsteps behind her and yelped when a finger brushed along her back.

The visitor above her sighed before dropping a bag beside Cat's head. She watched the bag open and a gloved hand reached inside pulling out medical supplies. Cat yelped when the healing salve smeared against her wounds. There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered in the salve then covered with gauze.

The only comfort the visit brought was the minor treatment of her wounds, but she knew she needed stitches for some of her gashes. Cat can still feel the slow ooze of blood trickling down her back, but she was lucky enough to have a doctor sent to check on her. The rest of the healing would have to depend on her body's regeneration, but that would be much too slow by then.

Cat knew Mr. West was growing impatient. He wanted results and it had been an entire day and a half since Cat's been held captive. She had no idea how much longer she had here, but she no longer had the strength to escape on her own.

The beating had left her weak. Jade would come. She had to come.

* * *

Tori exit the lift and made her way through a red painted door with fire exit written across it. She entered the loft apartment roof nervous. Tori had no idea what to expect, Beck was not easily upset nor did he lose his cool usually.

Squinting and trying to adjust to the change of light, Tori looked out to the edge of the roof to see Beck standing at the ledge staring down at the city.

"What do you want?" Beck asked, hearing Tori make her way over to his side.

"You missed another meeting." Tori informed.

Beck inhaled, cringing as he breathed through his nose and slowly exhaled. He folded his arms over his chest, staring at the building across from him. Tori looked at him.

"I know." He answered.

"We can't take down Richard West without you. You're apart of this team as much as anyone else." Tori coaxed.

"It didn't feel that way when you brought a werewolf on the team." Beck rebutted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I know you don't trust her, but Jade is what we need right now." Tori reasoned. "She's the only lead we have right now to put an end to this war. She isn't like most werewolves, you should give her a try." Tori put a hand to Beck's back. "Please, we need you just as much as we need Jade's help.

Beck let out another painful heavy breath. "How can you be sure she won't turn on us?"

Tori shrugged. "We don't and I know it's a risk doing that, but we're desperate and I know sooner or later the calm of before the storm will end and it will be too late to fight back. Please Beck, I can't do this without one of my best friends."

Beck dropped a hand to his side and used his other hand to push back his hair. "Fine. I'll trust your judgment, but I'll be the one to put her down if she turns on us."

Tori pulled Beck into a hug. She watched one corner of his mouth lift into a smile that he was trying to contain. His left hand reached out to wrap around Tori's shoulder into a one-armed hug. In the back of her mind, Tori hoped neither of them had to come down to that situation.

* * *

"I still don't get why I have to wear a blindfold." Tori complained.

Jade flicked her in the forehead and readjusted Tori's stance. Frowning, Tori rubbed at her forehead with an annoyed scoff. "I told you. Your lack of hearing is a weakness my father will use against you. You need to be prepared. The blindfold will help you not rely on your hearing."

It took longer for Andre to get the blue prints for the mansion, being that it was over one hundred years old. The one hour or less wait had turned into a two hour to 'whenever I can get it' time limit. That left Tori enough time to brush up on what she learned because the waiting had left her restless.

It wasn't a surprise to see that Jade had the same hobby on how to kill time. Tori heard Jade walk away.

She took a deep breath, bringing her arms up in front of her chest.

One last breath, Tori started to concentrate on the environment around her and estimate the space between her.

"What's up with you and Beck?" Jade interrupted.

Tori stood straight and pulled the blindfold down her face. "Jade!"

Jade shrugged. "I'm just asking."

"This is not a good time to be asking me that."

"It's kind of hard not to ask when all I can smell on you is him." Jade retorted.

"What?" Tori frowned. She glanced down at herself. She completely forgot that werewolves had much more enhanced sense than her. Her jaw dropped when she realized what Jade was implying. Jade raised a brow at her, but the smirk that came to her face made Tori blush and much more uncomfortable. "Oh. Oh, no! It isn't like that!"

Jade's smile widen. "Hey, I'm not judging. We're all adults."

Tori brought her fist to her face, covering her redden blush. Jade chuckled, making Tori more flustered. A shaking hand pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can we drop it?!"

Jade's smile steadily dropped. Using an arm to rest her elbow on as she curled her fist under her chin and walked to Tori with a poise stride. "Sure."

Tori rubbed the back of her neck and exhaled. "Thank you." She pulled the blindfold back over her eyes.

Jade's soft hand landed between Tori's shoulder blades. Gulping, Tori tried to fight against the chill that ran through her body. Jade pressed her hand harder into Tori's back.

"You're too stiff. Relax." Jade instructed. She lifted her hand once Tori was more at ease. "Better."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a lot of ground to cover." Tori said, picking up a marker she began to draw small circles on the blueprints.

"I couldn't find any recent blueprints with a laboratory." Andre added.

"That's something my dad wanted to keep private." Jade explained. "Right now we need to focus on Cat. We can deal with the samples another time. I need everyone on the same page if we want to come back alive." Jade took a hold of the marker from Tori and made X's around the estate and inside the mansion. "These are the areas guards will most likely be stationed. I have no idea how many, but I know my father is expecting me, so there will be double the amount."

Tori sighed. "That's going to make it tough to get inside."

Jade placed her hand behind the estate. "That's where he'll most likely keep Cat. It's also where he brings the pack for celebrations. It'll be a death trap. It's best I go in alone."

Tori frowned. "You can't go by yourself that's too dangerous."

Jade sighed, staring down at Tori. "If he sees any of you he'll have you killed on the spot. My father has been spending that last one-hundred years searching for me. None of his men will touch me if I show up. That makes me a candidate for a distraction, so you can free Cat and get her out of there. Do you have a better idea?"

Tori gave Jade a worrisome look before turning back to her teammates. Neither of them would be strong enough to take on a dozen werewolves, let alone one or even two no matter how much experience they had. It was a risk enough to have them all go into the den of the wolf, both figuratively and literally. The best option was to work as a group and Tori knew Jade could handle herself in a crowd of wolves.

Beck nodded. "She's right. We'll have enough to worry about trying to get around the house."

Tori ran a hand through her hair to ease herself. "Fine. But if you aren't out of there within ten minutes I'm coming in after you." She agreed.

"So it's settled." Andre confirmed. "We'll stock up on weapons and keep in touch through our ear pieces." He placed a duffel bag on top of the table and distributed the guns, knives, and communication devices between everyone.

"I'll distract the guards at the front gate. That's when everyone climbs the fence and head to the back." Jade decided.

Tori couldn't stop her hand from shaking as she attached the radio to the inside of her jacket then put on the ear piece. She had never felt this nervous. The plan was a much bigger scale than any of them have ever done.

They had no idea what they were up against. That meant they loosely had to guess how much ammo they needed and how much fire power to carry when they were inside. Tori would like it to be a quick and quiet mission, but that was wishful thinking.

Latching on the last of her holster to her thigh, Tori looked back to her team to see them finishing up the last of their weapons that they deemed necessary and light for travel. She rested her hand above her hip and flipped on her radio.

"Okay, let's all get going." Tori encouraged, being the first to head toward the door.

* * *

They arrived at the estate at midnight. The change of day would make it easier for Tori and her team to get inside unnoticed. Tori couldn't get herself to look at her friends as the van came to a still.

She couldn't help but feel that their lives were her responsibility. She was the one who brought Jade to the team. Tori agreed to help her.

The guilt of any of them dying was too much to think about. Andre stopped the car before entering the trail leading to the gate of the mansion. Beck, Robbie, and Tori exit the van through the back and Jade took the driver's seat.

When they were gone in the forest and steadily making their way up to the house, Jade steered the car through the thin dirt road. She carefully stopped at the front gate, watching the presence of the unknown vehicle cause a stir between the guards. Jade took note that there were two guards on the roof, three in the front, and two on each side, as they walked toward the gate. The nearest guard in the middle pulled out a gun. Jade shut off the ignition and pulled out the car keys.

The mansion looked almost similar to how she last remembered it except there were some updates to make the mansion a little more modern and sturdy. The black pointed gate started to open and the guards spread out to surround the van. The car door was yanked open.

"Get out of the car!" The guard to her left yelled.

Slowly, Jade came out of the car. She almost couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched the guards' reaction to her appearance. Some of them were debating if they should lower their guns or continue to treat her as a enemy.

"This wasn't the ideal welcoming home party I had in mind." Jade complained.

The guard, Jade guessed was the head of security based on his behavior, pulled out a radio from his waist. "Sir, we have someone at the gate."

"I'm not expecting anymore visitors get rid of them!"

"It's Jade, sir." The guard responded. There was a moment of silence.

"Bring her to me right away." Mr. West directed.

The head security guard put away his radio. The two nearest guards, that stood next to the driver seat took a hold of Jade's arms and lead her to the front of the van. She yanked her hands free when she walked passed the front gate.

The guards behind her kept their guns pointed to her. Jade was sure Tori and everyone else got in safely, now all Jade had to do on her end was to stall her dad before he did something stupid. The second stage was in motion.

* * *

Tori was the first one to climb the six foot fence without a hitch. They made sure to be quiet as they climbed and jumped to the other side. Robbie was the last one to climb and was stuck at the top until Andre and Beck grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

He shrieked as he fell to the ground. The cushion of the grass when he fell gave little to no padding. Robbie was helped back up to his feet and dusted off any dirt stains before being lead by the group.

"I think I ripped my pants!" Robbie whispered, examining the inside of his pant leg.

"Robbie, right now we have bigger problems to worry about." Tori reminded, quickly ducking behind a shrub when she picked up the sound of laughter and mumbling in the distance.

Robbie yelped and ran over to her, while Beck and Andre took the opposite bush of Tori for cover. The laughing got louder and the strings of conversation got closer and clearer. Robbie slapped a hand over his mouth.

Tori sighed, watching him have a inner battle with himself to contain the urge to scream. Now she remembered why he mostly stayed in the lab. Tori peeked over the shrub.

It was clear the two men talking were drunk. They had a bottle of beer in hand and even though they were a few inches away from each other they spoke as if they had been two feet away. It was also increasingly difficult to remain still.

"Hey, I think we can walk around them without being noticed. They're already drunk." Tori noted.

"Where do we go?" Andre asked. "This backyard is huge. It's like a maze."

"That can be used to our advantage. The bushes will keep us covered as we move if we're careful." Tori assured. "We're just going to have to walk into the center of the yard. I'm sure that's where everyone is."

Beck shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Let's go."

Crouching low to the ground, Tori silently walked her way along the length of the bush. Doubt didn't have room to cross her mind. She needed to act fast if she wanted to save both Cat and Jade.

* * *

"Hello Jade." Mr. West greeted, standing beside the post.

Jade looked back at the dozens of eyes glaring at her surrounding the post. She looked back to her father and her brother who stood proudly beside his father. He was the only one to smile and wave when they made eye contact, unaffected by Jade's deadly stare.

Jade settled on to Cat, shackled to the post with her back against the pole and her arms above her head. Mr. West held up his arms, spreading them apart wide, catching Jade's attention again.

"What?" He smiled. "No hug hello?" Mr. West smoothed down the flaps of his blazer. "I to say, I wasn't expecting a family reunion so soon. We have much to discuss."

"Let Cat go." Jade demanded.

Mr. West looked Cat over with a grimace. Jade's hand clenched. All the years of servitude Cat had done.

The trouble Jade had caused during her teenage years. Mr. West had no idea of their courtship, although Jade had never called it that. But she never denied what she had with Cat was special and meaningful on different levels.

Cat was lucky to be alive. Had Jade not come any sooner, Cat would be killed just on the principle of her unlawful abiding nature. It had always been clear that no one of any lower worth than the West's family status was to lay with Mr. West's own daughter.

Jade smiled seeing how much the thought of them fooling around rattled her father, disrupting his once calm and collected demeanor. The feat was small and the fear of losing Cat at any second kicked back into Jade's perspective. The smile was gone. Mr. West turned back to Jade with a frown.

"Caterina has defied me and is to be issued the appropriate punishment for her deeds." Mr West explained. "Her death will act as a remembrance of our reunited family. She is to be publicly executed in honor of your return."

Jade stepped forward. Jake reacted with a step of his own and his knife drawn out.

"Let her go."

Jake growled. "Father has spoken!"

Jade briefly scanned the area for any signs of her team. The crowd had made it difficult to see anything and with no word of their arrival either Jade became edgy. She didn't have much time left to stall her father. Jade reached into her pocket and took out her knife. Mr. West laughed.

"You honestly think you can kill me?" He grinned. "I'm twice your age and you're out numbered!"

"I don't care." Jade responded. "I'll die trying to cut your fucking head off."

Jade's ear drums nearly exploded as every pack member let out a synchronized roar. She looked back to Cat, stuck to the post, sniffling and crying. She didn't deserve to see her die, but Jade wasn't going to let anything happen to Cat if it was the last thing she did, even if the chances of survival were small. Jade had always been a fighter and fighting was going to be the last thing she did before her father decided her fate as well.

"Jade, no!" Cat begged.

A gun shot ripped through the air, disorienting the pack as one of the members was shot in the leg and hit the ground, yelling in pain. From the left, Jade watched Beck run forward with his gun out and shot the next member that charged at him. The bullet landed between his eyes. Tori quickly came to Beck's side with the rest of the group close behind her.

"Friends of yours?" Mr. West asked. Two more shots rang out, making two other members hit the floor, but they were still alive this time. "I will not tolerate this! How dare you bring humans to my territory. Kill them!"

Jade slashed the throat of the guard to her left before quickly doing the same to the guard on the right and ran over to Cat. Jake rushed forward, delivering a kick into Jade's abdomen, winding her, and sent her to the floor with a elbow hit to her neck. She nearly blacked out.

* * *

"We have to get Cat out of here!" Tori shouted, dodging an on-coming fist.

"We're working on it!" Beck said, blocking a hit of his own.

"What about Jade?!" Andre asked.

"Cat first!" Tori prioritized.

From behind, Tori was grabbed around the waist and slammed to the ground. The gun held loosely in her hand was thrown across the grass. She struggled to get lose from the hold, punching the wolf that tried to flip her on to her back.

Wildly, Tori's legs kicked out to get some space between her and her attacker. She managed to squeeze her hand between the two of them to pull out her knife and jam it into the wolf's eye. Tori quickly got to her feet, but had little time to react to the next wolf that charged her with his claws out. Beck tackled the werewolf to the ground. Seeing her opportunity, Tori ran for her gun.

"Tori, Jade isn't looking too good!" Andre announced, drawing Tori's attention to the post.

Tori immediately ran to the center of the yard.

* * *

Jake rained down a dozen more punches, using his weight to keep Jade pinned to the ground. It had taken twenty hits to get her to bleed and even the minor cut on her cheek was not satisfying enough. Jade was much stronger than he was and that meant it took more power to leave her disoriented.

Having enough of no desired effect, Jake lifted his knife to plummet it straight into Jade's chest. Just as she spotted the shine of the slick knife, Jake was yanked back, sprawled a foot from Jade. Mr. West hovered over Jade and lifted her from her shirt, straight above his head. The orange glow of his eyes, boring into her blue ones.

"You've caused me enough trouble girl!" Mr. West scolded. "I was going to kill you, but I think that's too much of a merciful act. Once I kill Caterina you will be imprisoned for the rest of your life in my cellar!"

"I hope you burn in hell!" Jade grunted, thrusting her knife downward, sinking it into Mr. West's chest.

Jade hit the ground as Mr. West put a hand over the wound to contain the bleeding. He stared down at Jade in agony, stumbling to remain on his feet. Mr. West's mouth opened, releasing a set of sharp teeth and his face contorted and shifted into more beastly features. A roar emitted from his mouth before he wobbled through the crowd of scattering wolves. Jade rushed over to the post to see Jake beside Cat with the knife to her neck.

"Take another step and she's dead." Jake threatened.

"Jade!" Tori called, slowing down when she realized the situation.

"It's over Jake." Jade stated.

"It is not over!" Jake corrected, clutching tighter on to his knife. "I will run the pack and I will do everything in my power to kill you!"

"You've got three seconds." Jade warned.

Jake laughed. "You've gone soft Jade. Remember what dad said about your weakness showing. I guess you have to learn the hard way."

The knife was plunged into Cat's stomach and thrust upward to get under the ribcage. Jade felt her whole body turn to ice and her ears rang so loud all she could hear was its annoying buzz. Soundlessly, she watched the knife come out and Cat's shirt was instantly splashed in a puddle of red.

Jade couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees just as Cat's body sagged down too. She knew the knife was silver. The wound bled too much and that meant Cat wouldn't be able to heal either. Jade fought the urge to gag as she watched Cat's face start to turn pale.

Tori stared speechless, but still fully mobile. Subconsciously, her right hand lifted, pointing to Jake and shot the gun. He flinched feeling the silver bullet sink into his shoulder.

Another shot was fired, skinning the side of his head. Seeing that the damage had been done, Jake ran to the fence and hoped over. Tori took a hold of Jade's arms and shook her.

"Jade!" Tori called. "Jade, wake up!"

Slowly, she tore her eyes away from Cat's bleeding form and looked back at Tori. A tear slid down her cheek, but her eyes were still distant and hollow.

"C-Cat." Jade whimpered.

Tori gulped, fighting back a wave of tears. "She's...we can't do anything about it Jade. It's time to go."

Jade's eyes came into focus again. She pushed Tori back and came to Cat, easily ripping the chains from the post and rested Cat's head onto her lap. Faintly, Jade can make out the rising and falling of Cat's chest. Cat looked up with a smile.

"You came." Cat gasped. "I knew you would."

Jade ran a finger along Cat's clammy skin, wiping away the sheen of sweat. The back of her hand brushed away another stream of tears.

"Hold on Cat." Jade whimpered. "I'll...there's got to bed something to..."

"It's okay Jade." Cat promised. "I just want to spend the rest of my time with you."

Jade let out a sob and placed a gentle kiss to her pale head. "I'm so sorry! I...it's my fault."

Cat's began to still and with one last wheeze Cat closed her eyes, her smile dropping.

"Cat?" Jade sobbed. "Cat?" Desperately, Jade took her knife and slashed across her wrist. She pulled Cat up into a sitting position, parted her lips and put her wrist to Cat's mouth. "Come on Cat!" Jade closed her hand and flexed her forearm to increase the blood flow.

Thick streams of red glided down the corners of Cat's mouth and down her cheek. Jade hugged on to Cat with her left hand, trying to coax Cat to move. Finally defeated, Jade opened her hand, unaware of the stir of Cat's hand at her side until the pair of hands clamped around Jade's wrist into a firm lock.

"Cat?" Jade said, looking closely to see Cat's mouth close around the wound.

A soft suction started from her wrist as Cat eagerly suckled at the stream of blood. Steadily, the color in Cat's skin returned and the weak rising of her chest increased. Relieved, Jade sighed, smiling as she watched Cat rapidly regain strength. Jade stroked red strands of hair, encouraging Cat to drink.

A moan came from Cat's closed mouth and the grip on Jade's arm tightened. A set of claws cut into the skin and Cat's gentle suckling became harsh and rough, pulling at the skin of the wound to stretch the hole. Jade flinched.

"Cat, that's enough." Jade cried. Trying to remove her wrist, Cat grabbed on harder, sinking her teeth into Jade's wrist. Jade looked down into a pair of orange glowing eyes. "That's enough!" Jade took a hold of Cat's neck and pulled her away, leaving a trail of blood and saliva between them.

Cat growled, squirming in Jade's arms. Jade turned Cat and pressed their foreheads together as she increased the strength in her hold around Cat. The strong smell of blood filled Jade's nose each time Cat exhaled or snarled.

Smears of blood coated Jade's mouth and speckled her cheeks. Jade let out a stronger growl of her own. The struggling became less and Cat's breath was more controlled as she realized the person holding her into submission.

"Jade?" Cat panted.

Jade let out a exhale of relief and kissed Cat. The last of her tears trickling down her face and smudging along Cat's cheeks. Tori watched between the two in utter confusion. A pang of pain jabbed at her chest, which she swallowed back before having the courage to turn away as they continued to kiss.

"Tori!" Andre's voice broke through her earpiece.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem." Andre started. "Beck's been shot."

Tori's her body turned to lead.

**Notes:** _I hope everyone had a good Christmas?! Or I should say holiday, either way I hope you enjoyed it. It took me a while to write this chapter because I was stuck then I had to re-write half of it because I didn't like how it was coming out, but I think this came out better than what I originally had. Either way, at least I got a new chapter out even if it took me so long! I don't want this fic to end up unfinished like my 100+ fics. I should probably stick to one-shots. _


End file.
